Turn Of The Cards
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: All over the World Academy, students are finding strange Playing Cards, appearing at random. Unknown to them, this turn of events is going to spark the next War of the Four Kingdoms. When Lovino Vargas picks up a stray card under his locker, he finds his shitty luck and fate are about to take an abrupt turn and his life is going to get very interesting. [Gakuen x Cardverse X-over.]
1. Chapter 1

_**Turn Of The Cards**_  
 _Axis Powers Hetalia_  
 **Rating:** T? For now. May bump up.  
Warnings: Violence, excessive swearing, AU's galore, Card-Lore, Parallel worlds, Gakuen and Magical. Uhhh... Probably more stuff but idek.  
 _Pairings:_ There's going to be a fuckton of ships going in every direction. I can't even begin to list half of them. Just bear with me on this okay?  
 **Notes:** So this fic is a GakuenxCardverse Crossover AU idea. It's going to be weird. And I'm going to do my best to explain it as I go along. This is actually kind of a writing experiment for me, so I would really love you guy's feedback if you're willing. I'm going to be heavily making references to Playing Card Lore and other crud. I'm also taking an assload of creative license with some of the Cardverse stuff simply because Cardverse only lists the Kings through Jacks and some Aces so the rest will be switched up to suit my needs and some characters roles for Cardverse may be changed, okay? I'll let you know. Other than that, I suppose we'll see where this takes us, yes? You may read on. -hearts-

* * *

 **Prologue:** Change In Luck.

* * *

Lovino Vargas didn't believe much in fate, or even luck. Because if luck existed, then he only had bad luck. And Fate? Tch. Even worse. All the things he'd supposedly been fated to be or do? Ruined and overshadowed by his younger brother, Feliciano.

So the day he had unsuspectingly spotted something sticking slightly out from under his locker and bent down and plucked it out, his fate and luck would forever be changed.

"The hell is this...?" He asked to himself as he picked up the object. Studying it, it was a card. Like a playing card. But its texture wasn't like a normal card. They felt plastic-y and cardboard-like. This didn't. But he couldn't explain how it felt. Rubbing his thumb along the shiny back of the card, eyes tracing the pattern printed on the back, he felt a strange shiver run through his body almost like it emanated from the card itself.

"The fuck...?" He questioned again, almost calling bullshit on the sudden superstitious feeling going through him. He didn't believe in all that kind of occult crap unlike his brother. Yes, he was Italian, but he wasn't one of those stupid, spooked-over-old-wives-tales ones.

He flipped over the card, struck by an idle urge to see just what the face of the card was. With his luck, aka non existent, it was probably going to be some low, shit-faced card like a 2 of Hearts or some symbolic shit like that.

What greeted his vision, however, was definitely _not_ a low suited card at all.

The Italian's dual-coloured heterochromatic eyes widened as they settled on the shining, blue-eyed, blond haired figure that radiated an aura of sheer majesty and power, despite being naught but mere artwork embossed onto the card. Settled atop their head, a simple, albeit refined crown and in their hand, a sword, and the other, a chrysanthemum.

The corners of the card held the letter K and underneath it, a black arrow-shaped mark.

"The King of Spades?" Lovino murmured to himself.

Hell, even when he played cards normally with people he never had much luck in getting the high cards. What's more, the fucking King of Spades? The literal Death King, who ruled with utmost black and white justice, only to fall prey into hands of the Queen of Hearts, seduced by their charm and compassion, and brought ruin to their Kingdom?

Yeah, call Lovino odd, but he knew a lot of the bullshit lore and myths that surrounded the cards and what history came up with for the reasons behind all the Card drawings and conceptions. He had a strange knack for remembering such things, even if he didn't believe them. At least it kept his bored mind entertained.

He snorted. This irony was suddenly becoming all too real. Tearing his eyes away from the image, feeling a little strange because the image on the card looked almost realistic, the figure resembled someone. Although at this moment, he could not put his finger on who or where he'd saw this person. Looking around, to see if there were any other cards scattered around, because why would there be just this card? Had someone dropped it? One of the After School Clubs, maybe?

Sighing heavily, he glanced down at the card and frowned. Well, no point worrying about it for now, he was going to be late to his next class if he didn't get his ass in gear. He'd deal with this later.

Opening his locker, he switched out his books, before slipping the card into the pages of his book before slamming the locker shut, swirling the dial on his lock, before hurrying away down the hall to get to his next class.

The card wedged between the pages of the book glowed faintly, as a resonating energy washed throughout the school, overlooked and unfelt by most except for the most sensitive of souls inhabiting it.

 _'Soon... I will not fail you this time, My Queen. I will rise and we'll take our place above the rest.'_

* * *

 **End Prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Turn Of The Cards**_  
 _Axis Powers Hetalia_  
 **Rating:** T? For now. May bump up.  
Warnings: Violence, excessive swearing, AU's galore, Card-Lore, Parallel worlds, Gakuen and Magical. Uhhh... Probably more stuff but idek.  
 _Pairings:_ What I said in the first chapter. An assload of ships. SHIPS. SHIPS ERRYWHERE. Gakuen ships, Cardverse ships, and Gakuen/Card ships. Hooooo.  
 **Notes:** Hoooo, so, got another short chapter. Sorry, I'm writing this fic kinda short-handed for reasons. Reasons being that as I said, this is a writing experiment, and two, I am just coming out of a minor slump and have not fully found my usual rhythm. I can assure you the chapters will eventually get longer, but please bear with me while I get it together, okay? I promise this will be worth your time.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Triggered by Rage.

* * *

Lovino groaned after the bell rang, signaling the final end of classes for the day. He was out of the room like lightning and was making his way fast as possible to his locker. He was so done with the day it wasn't even funny. Putting up with waves of idiots and stupid things for the whole day had frayed his nerves into oblivion. He wasn't a patient person anyway and having idiots on his case all day was not helping.

First that stupid British Class President giving him a lecture, then the stupid Spanish, tomato bastard asking him out every chance he could get throughout the day, and of course the stupid German potato-bastard that his brother had eyes on deciding to try and be friendly with him-which constituted as a sign for the idiot German's own brother to take that as incentive to hang off of him like a goddamned parasite-his own brother's incessant chattering-not to mention all the other _minor_ shit that went on, he was absolutely _done_ and tired.

Hucking all of his books into the locker, he was about to shut it before he saw the card sticking out of one of his books and suddenly remembering about finding it today, he took it out of his book and looked at it again. The same image from before reflected back at him. Only... Was he seeing things, or had the expression on the King's face changed? Before, it had looked passive. Regal still, but passive. Now, their eyes seemed...alive. There was a look of determination, of judgment.

"I'm losing it... The fucking stress is finally getting to me. It's just a fucking card, get it together, Lovino." He mumbled to himself before he heaved out an agitated sigh and closed his locker, locking it again and stuck the card into his pocket. He really didn't want to spend any more time on the damned campus, but if he was gonna find out if one of the damned Clubs had lost cards, then he was gonna have to.

Nose scrunching with obvious disgust and annoyance, the Italian heaved a small sigh and began to shuffle down through the hall past the stream of bodies of students at their lockers towards the Activity building, hoping to avoid any other unpleasant and unwanted idiocy.

His luck, however, hadn't fully made the turnaround yet.

Just as he made it outside of the main building, he was quite suddenly, rudely, and very much unwantedly body-checked and groped by someone.

"Allo mon cher~!" The annoying French accent accompanying the action was only the goddamned icing on the proverbial shit-cake that was Lovino's day.

"Get off, you fucking bastard!" Lovino shouted as he shoved the stupid blond Frenchie to the side and glared for all he was worth at him.

"Now, now, is that any way to greet someone?" The Frenchman chided with a laugh before he moved in close again, effectively sidestepping and breaking past the erratic arm flailing of the Italian in their defense before snaking their arms around the other's waist and yanked them close, face hovering close to the other's completely inflamed one.

"Let me show you the proper way to-"

Before the blond could finish, he found himself yelping as the Italian had grabbed a fistful of his shoulder-length wavy hair and _yanked_ , sending him staggering backwards from the pain. Lovino was already putting a large distance between them and screaming curse words in both English and Italian at the other.

"Fuck you, you bastard, who the fuck do you think you are?! What the hell even makes you _think_ I am interested in you, and where the _hell_ do you get off, invading my fucking space and trying to fucking kiss me?! Fuck you, fuck your mother, your whole family, your life, I HATE YOU, GO TO HELL AND DIE!"

The Frenchman froze for a long moment in shock at what the other was yelling as his brain filtered in all the words between Lovino's swears before his eyes narrowed into a glare and with a loud yell of his own, launched himself straight at the Italian, seeing red for the first time due to the insults to his family-especially his mother. He could tolerate the slander towards his person, but his family? That was going too. Damned. Far.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled as he closed the distance between the two of them again, but this time when he got in range, swung for the other.

Lovino's eyes widened and his mouth snapped shut at the yell the other let out before he began to back away and it was all he could do to avoid the punch sent his way.

"Fucking hell!" He yelled before he put all of his effort into blocking and dodging the Frenchman. All he'd wanted was to get to the Activity building, and now he had to deal with a severely bi-polar, over-emotional Frenchman by the name of Francis who had delusions of grandeur. Great.

However, his efforts at avoiding soon proved to be useless as the Frenchie was bound and determined and soon Lovino found himself cornered against the wall of the school building, shaking with exhaustion and fear at the deranged look to the blond's eyes.

He flinched when the other's hands slammed into the bricks on either side of him, trapping him, and he cringed when the other brought their faces inches apart again.

Whatever the Frenchman was speaking. Lovino couldn't hear it from the loud panic stirring through him and the pounding in his ears from the blood rushing. His eyes were glossed with fear, unseeing. Why did things like this always happen to him?! Whenever he just wanted something to go normally or smoothly, it never did.

He let out a loud gasp a suddenly, he felt a sharp pain to his cheek followed by the crashing of lips against his.

He'd...been slapped? And now...was being kissed?

No inch of sense or reason came about from this and he was unable to comprehend it, but the sudden lurch of disgust and hatred twisting in his gut had him reacting instinctively. He brought both hands up and with all the force he could muster, shoved the other away with a loud scream rage.

 _'I'm going to KILL this bastard...!'_

By now, most of the students had filed out and had bore witness to much of the proverbial scuffle.

Feliciano, Lovino's brother had been running over towards the two, but suddenly stopped when something surprising happened.

A bright, blue glow surrounded Lovino as he pushed away from the wall as the Frenchman went sprawling back from the force of his push. The wind picked up, as if by magic, and something bright shot out of Lovino's pocket.

With another, seemingly inhuman yell of rage from Lovino, the light expanded and a great force washed over the area, causing all to shudder and flinch at the unknown sensation.

If that wasn't surprising enough, the scene that was now in front of them most certainly was.

* * *

 **End Chapter 1.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Turn Of The Cards**_  
 _Axis Powers Hetalia_  
 **Rating:** T? For now. May bump up.  
Warnings: Violence, excessive swearing, AU's galore, Card-Lore, Parallel worlds, Gakuen and Magical. Uhhh... Probably more stuff but idek.  
 _Pairings:_ What I said in the first chapter. An assload of ships. SHIPS. SHIPS ERRYWHERE. Gakuen ships, Cardverse ships, and Gakuen/Card ships. Hooooo.  
 **Notes:** Huzzaaaahh moar chapter-age for you all. Yes, I am on a roll with this, no, I don't know when I am going to wear out. Yes, things are finally getting exciting. No, I don't know where the fuck I am completely going with this, but yes, it will most definitely be awesome. xD

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Rules of Engagement.

* * *

The glow that had emerged from Lovino's pocket had become bigger and took shape, a large swirl of some kind of energy formed beneath it on the ground, intricate details of foreign letters and curves swirled about and when the light dissipated, a figure was hovering a few inches above the markings on the ground.

A unanimous gasp echoed through the now silent area.

The figure hovering was blond, with short locks pristine and combed back, save one little wisp that seemed to have a defiant edge where it curled away on its own on the right side. They were wearing a long blue coat, black slacks of some kind of expensive fabric, shiny black dress shoes, black vest, white shirt and black tie. The most prominent features that were discerned on the whole outfit were the buttons on the vest and the symbol that adorned the top of the accessory covering the tie. They were gold plated, but in the center, a spade. And setting gently atop the blond's head was a humble looking, not at all over the top, crown. The figure's eyes were closed, but when they suddenly snapped open, the most piercing, judgmental pair of blue eyes greeted everyone's vision.

Francis was gasping as he stared up at the figure that was hovering only a few feet away from him and felt his heart nearly stop and his blood freeze when those pair of eyes dropped down to glare at him. Fear encased him and he shuddered.

Lovino was quietly staring at the figure hovering in front of him in awe. They looked so... Intimidating. Even from behind, where Lovino could not see the features that everyone else could, he could not deny the radiating aura of power that came from this person. And suddenly, as his eyes trailed down along the other's coat and figure, he found his eyes widening as it suddenly registered that the details looked just like...

"Th-the King of...Spades...?" Lovino stuttered out, voice barely rising enough to be heard.

Hearing the words, the figure lowered the few inches to the ground, and upon touching, the weird seals beneath them disappeared before they turned their head to look back towards the owner of the voice that acknowledged his identity.

Lovino's eyes widened when their eyes met and their features registered. "A-Alfred?!" He gasped out.

Suddenly the resemblance and where he had saw that person's face before came flooding to them.

Alfred F. Jones, the loud American that was in a few of his classes. He looked just like-

The figure regarded him with a curious look before opening their mouth to reply.

"It's strange that you know my name when we have only just met. Wait..."

Lovino felt more than weirded out by that reply, and the fact the other's voice was the same tone as the Alfred he knew, but their voice not as loud or annoying, but calm and collected, but could not find the words to reply fast enough before the other bent a little closer, eyes narrowing a little with some confusion in their gaze, head tilting to the side. "...Romano?"

"Wh-what...?" Lovino asked.

The other pulled back for a moment with a frown. "You look like... Wait..." Another frown came on his face before he turned, looking past the figure on the ground and scanning the crowd of people that were still around. His eyes finally stopped on another pair of blue eyes that matched his. At the same time, both pairs widened.

"Dude, what the hell?! You have my face!" The figure in the crowd yelled, and everyone was suddenly turning to look back and forth between the two.

The King of Spades's eyes lit with slow recognition before turning back to Lovino and gave a slight smile.

"It makes sense now."

"Wh-what does?! No it doesn't! This doesn't make sense at all! Why do you look like Alfred?" Lovino shouted.

"Because I _am_ Alfred." The King replied, with a sigh, but made a gesture with his hand for the other to remain silent before attempting to explain.

"Consider me a...parallel, if you will. And in that parallel, a war was fought. Four Kingdoms at war with one another. In the end, the victor declared that all would be put into a long, long sleep and a time would come again when we could rise once more."

Lovino's eyes widened. "You mean...the stories? I mean, the tales behind the cards were true? Did your Kingdom really fall because you fell in love with the Queen of Hearts and the Queen of Spades killed you both?"

A slightly humored smile came to the King's face. "I'm sure some of the stories have changed with time, but yes. My Kingdom fell, but it was not my own doing. Yes, I fell in love with the Queen of Hearts. I still love them, as did my Kingdom; they accepted the Queen wholeheartedly. The Queen of Spades, in their jealous rage and inability to understand true love, weaved evil magic and whispered lies of deceit and trickery to the King of Hearts for vengeance, telling them all of my Kingdom's secrets and weaknesses. We were not killed, but rather, as I said, suspended in time in deep sleep when we were defeated."

Lovino looked shocked. "So why are you here now...?"

To that, the other smiled wider. "Because you summoned me. It was Fate you found my Card, and it was Fate that you have summoned me. The time has come for the Kingdoms to rise and fight once more. I am bound to you. Your anger and fear summoned me to your side. And by your will, I'll deliver judgment on those who have wronged you. Starting with this one," With a half turn, the King pointed his white glove covered finger towards Francis who was still on the ground staring with wide-eyes, apparently having heard the whole story that the King of Spades had spoke.

"Wh-what kind of judgment...?" Lovino asked, suddenly fearful. He knew the stories of the King of Spades, he wasn't stupid. He delivered stark black and white judgment. There were no shades of gray-

"What do you feel is best? I'm no tyrant. At least," The King paused, a long, distant look came to his eyes before a different smile came to his face. It was wistful, but filled with utter adoration as if they could see something in the distance no one else could. "Not anymore..."

Lovino realized what that look was. Even if he himself had never been in love, that look-it was one he'd saw his Grandfather direct towards his own love. His own heart for some reason clenched as the realization dawned truly then that, he really wasn't dreaming, this version of Alfred was _real_ , what he thought was just a _myth_ , wasn't, and that this King, truly _loved_ the Queen of Hearts, as he claimed.

"I... I really don't know. I was angry, I wanted him hurt, yes, but... I-I can't have you... You know, really _hurt_ him." Lovino said quietly.

This Alfred's eyes narrowed in thought, before closing and an aura formed around them. After another moment, they simply smirked. "No need to harm him. He has a Card, too."

Lovino's eyes widened. "What...? Really?"

With a flash, Alfred's hand rose and the same sword that Lovino had seen him holding on the card appeared and with a loud, commanding tone, spoke.

"Arise and fight for your Honor! The King of Spades demands it!"

And the former magical gale of wind billowed through and a glow suddenly formed around Francis who was finally standing up and a bright light shot out from the back of his pocket and similar to the way it had formed with the King of Spades, the glow took shape, but a different seal of symbols appeared beneath them.

When the glow faded away and the figure emerged, it was quite another sight to see. Wearing a green fur hat, and green fur-lined jacket with some kind of cream coloured robe beneath, met with green pants and tan boots, with various cover decorating their person, they radiated yet another majestic aura. Their hair was a light, fine shade of blond, almost white. As their hand rose, a scepter formed in it and their eyes opened to reveal violet-coloured eyes that were glazed over like a sheen of the coldest, hardest ice.

"What a wonderful reunion, isn't it, Spade King?" The new figure murmured, a thick accent to their voice.

"Is this...the King of Clubs?" Lovino asked quietly.

"Yes," Alfred answered.

"He looks like Ivan..." Lovino murmured.

"He _is_ Ivan. Just parallel, remember?" The King reminded him.

Lovino felt weird trying to take all of this in. "You called me 'Romano', earlier... Does that mean there's a parallel me?"

"Yes. 'Romano' is simply one of his court titles, but the Lovino of this world is... Hm. How to describe him..." The other trailed off, frowning for a moment.

"If he's a hotheaded, self-depreciating little shit like I am then that's all I really need to know. Oh, and protects his brother. 'Cuz that's a thing, too."

Alfred snorted out a laugh. "I suppose that is accurate enough, yes."

"It's rude to ignore your opponent, Spade King." The other King called.

"My apologies," Alfred replied to the Club King, although his voice had taken on a cheeky tone as if he were not truly sorry at all and was merely ruffling the other's proverbial feathers. "I was simply answering my partner's questions."

As if suddenly realizing Lovino standing behind Alfred, Ivan turned to see Francis staring at him with wide eyes. Staring in silence for a moment, the Club King's expression darkened for a moment before letting out a loud scoff before turning back, facial expression crinkling somewhat. "Why did it have to be the Diamond King's parallel?" The King questioned.

"The what?" Francis finally asked.

"The King of Diamonds, you're his parallel. Francois Bonnefeuille, right?" Alfred asked, his tongue rolling out the French name as if he were a native speaker.

"O-Oui...though... That is quite the archaic way to pronounce my name. Consonants and vowels have changed even in my language over the years. Simply 'Francis Bonnefoy' is acceptable. ...But my...parallel, as you say, is the King of Diamonds?"

"Yes. Your resemblance is too uncanny to not be. I don't think I even really need to know what his supposed crimes are, do I?" Ivan questioned, his violet eyes rolling, face still twisted in disgust.

"If it's Francois we're talking of, no, we don't." Alfred responded dryly, and amused look on his face. "Honestly, it's a wonder he never became Heart King with the way he went on about love conquering all."

"...Are you seriously fucking saying that the Francis of your world is just as much of a fucking pervert as this version?" Lovino asked incredulously.

Francis huffed. "I am not perverted! I am spreading the joy of love around! And one such as you needs it very much! You frown, and scowl and speak such cruel words! It's a shame for such beauty to be marred by such callousness."

Lovino's brow was ticking and his faced was flushed in rage. "Shut the hell up you stupid French bastard! It doesn't give you the right to fucking harass me and get up in my face and try to kiss me without my consent and put your fucking dirty hands all over me! You don't even fucking know me, asshole!"

"Tch, such a mouth. He really is the Heart's Ace, isn't he?" The Club King drawled out, looking vaguely amused at Lovino's outburst.

"Mm," Alfred replied with a small nod of his head.

"Heart's Ace?" Lovino blinked.

"Of course. All of the Kingdoms have an Ace. More power than a King at times, but are quite...feeble in ways. Perhaps feeble is not the correct term. They are not weak, but... Well, they are not a force you use regularly, you know?" Alfred explained.

"Like an Ace in the Hole?" Lovino questioned, head tilting.

"I've never heard of such an expression." Alfred admitted.

"It's a... Fuck, what's the word? A trump card. A strategic move. Used to turn shit back into your favor when your back's against the wall." Lovino explained.

"That is exactly what Aces are." Alfred smiled.

"Okay, so... In essence my other self is the Heart Kingdom's go-to-guy when they need shit to get done, I get it. Anyway, what do you mean by, challenge? You mentioned the War returning now." Lovino murmured.

"The rules of engagement are simple: The Club King's partner has wronged you, and our duel is to settle that wrong. If I win, you may either claim dominion over the Club King-but you must give me up in return for you cannot bond to two Royal's of the same station of different Kingdoms-or you may demand something else of the loser. If I lose, all wrongdoings are nulled and the same applies to him. He may claim dominion over me or demand anything of you. In doing this and engaging in battle with the other suits and even my own subjects, it will increase our power. Given enough time, the Kingdoms can possibly reunite and full power can be achieved once again and then be used to settle the War between the Four Kingdoms once more." The Spade King replied.

Lovino stared incredulously. "Y-you're serious...?" He stuttered out quietly.

"Yes. Oh, and you cannot ever wield your parallel selves card, but you can always take their particular role of station. Or any other station, really. Think of yourself as a blank card, with unlimited potential. By choosing what potential you wish to wield, if you wish to fight at my side, you may temporarily take on a role. That role can strengthen us and make us even stronger. I am empowered by our bond and the trust you're willing to put in me." The King of Spades responded.

"Do we have to fight alongside you guys?" Francis finally asked.

Ivan shook his head. "It is not entirely necessary, but there are advantages to it. Strength of numbers, and the more powerful bond with the Roles. The more power you wield from having others at your side as well as standing with your partner gives many boosts in both morale and strength."

"What do you mean, having others?" Lovino asked again.

"Just as there is the King of Clubs here, so too exist the others of the Kingdom. You noticed our cards, yes? There are Thirteen of us in all that make up our Kingdoms. By either finding the others and bonding to them or reclaiming them through defeating others who wield them, you will become stronger as a result. In short: The more you have of my subjects, the Spades, the stronger I, and subsequently, you, will become." Alfred explained.

"So... Straights, Flushes. Royal Flushes, even..." Francis slowly muttered, blinking.

"Just like regular cards, I guess. But with more at stake. Am I to also fucking assume that it's not just suits that make you strong?" Lovino wondered.

"Correct. You'd be surprised at how strong a slightly mismatched, but carefully selected lineup could be in tactics." Ivan offered.

"Wait, so like, other Kingdom's suits pairing up with one another?" Francis asked.

Alfred laughed, humored. "Of course. War is war, and you fight for or with the side that is winning, no? Or for many other reasons. You'll find that many of the Roles in the Kingdoms are quite inextricably connected to one another despite being from opposing Kingdoms. Take my Queen, as example." He made a motion with his hand in gesture.

"The Queen of Spades? I thought you said they were a jealous monster?" Lovino asked.

To that, the Club King snorted. "He was not referring to his _actual_ Queen, but rather the Queen of Hearts. They were defeated before the Queen ascended to the Title of the new Queen of Spades due to the other Queen's jealousy and rage. The Kingdom had already recognized them in all but official name as their new Queen. Of course, the King of Hearts was quite furious, too... That was quite the entertaining sight."

The Spade King was glaring mildly at the other King before sighing. "Yes, I was not referring to...the Queen of Spades, which is still their title since, as King Ivan said, my love had not been officially sworn to their new Role. Despite that, however, you will find that my subjects would much sooner bow to the Queen of Hearts than the current Queen of Spades."

"Did you even love the Queen of Spades?" Francis asked curiously.

To that, a deep settled weariness came to the Spade King's eyes. "At one time," They whispered out.

"I had thought it was love, at least. But sadly, it was not. It was a mere dark enchantment that clouded my eyes, woven by the Queen out of their jealous envy to ensure I would not leave them. They wanted naught but my power at their fingertips, to have me as their slave, so I would bow to their every whim and desire to destroy and ruin. I was blind in that devotion, I caused terrible suffering and many hated me for that tyranny. In their jealousy and hearing that the Heart Queen's power was rival their own, the Queen had me send my force to destroy the Kingdom of Hearts. I was to kill the Queen. However, when I had finally reached them, worn and weak from fighting my whole way there, exhausted and a long distance from the Queen of Spades and their dark magic, the moment my eyes met the Heart Queen's...

"Something broke. The spell, I suppose. Because suddenly, it felt like I could finally _see_. As if all I had been seeing was through something blurry and distorted. Their eyes were the most beautiful, but compassionate I had ever met. Without resistance or struggle, they were willing to lay down their life, if I spared the rest of the Kingdom. Suddenly... Suddenly I couldn't. I couldn't harm them. I wouldn't. I saw how wrong I was, and finally saw all the evil that I had done at the hands of my Queen. I swore to the Queen of Hearts I would right my wrongs, and pleaded their forgiveness. I escaped and left them unharmed. But I could not forget them. My heart wouldn't let me. Eventually I returned and stole them away, for the King of Hearts had become a tyrant of their own right, as if they had forgotten their own heart existed. I brought the Queen back to my Kingdom and we were happy. We planned to marry. I had banished my Queen, and was soon to strip their power. Before I could, they went to the Heart King and wove their enchantment upon them and told them of all my Kingdom's weaknesses and secrets. Soon, we were overpowered by the force of the Heart Kingdom who allied with the Diamond Kingdom to strike at us from both sides."

"...Wow," Lovino whispered out. It was very startling because, if someone had told him just at the start of today this shit would be happening, he would have laughed himself silly at the utter fucking ridiculousness of it all, but standing here, in the now, with no real way to even fucking _deny_ that this was a thing happening, it was all too real. This was reality.

"I believe the time for sob stories has passed, Spade King." Ivan interrupted, bringing the other King back from his reverie.

"Yes, I believe it is, too." Alfred agreed, giving a nod to the other King, before turning to face and look down towards Lovino.

"Right now, more than anything, I need your trust. I will not let any harm befall you, and I will not hurt you, either. We are partners, and I know you probably don't want to fight, so just be my support okay? Even if you don't say it out loud, cheer for me, alright? The force of your will and your emotions will give me strength." Alfred murmured, holding his hand out towards the smaller male in an offered handshake.

Lovino stared back into the Spade King's eyes, suddenly feeling as if he could drown in the shade of blue they were. His face was heating up to extreme shades of red even for his normal blush at the intense, seriousness of their gaze and the utter earnest way the other spoke. Biting his lip for a moment, the Italian thrust his own hand forward and clasped the blond's, instantly feeling a jolt go through his body and for a moment, the force of energy surged through him and a glow enveloped them.

The other smiled and even though Lovino felt that he looked like a complete idiot right now, managed to return said smile with the smallest of his own. He released Alfred's hand and watched him turn and approach towards Ivan, but not before he whispered out a few words.

 _"Don't you fucking dare lose!"_

The Spade King only smirked.

* * *

 **End Chapter 2.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Turn Of The Cards**_  
 _Axis Powers Hetalia_  
 **Rating:** T? For now. May bump up.  
Warnings: Violence, excessive swearing, AU's galore, Card-Lore, Parallel worlds, Gakuen and Magical. Uhhh... Probably more stuff but idek.  
 _Pairings:_ What I said in the first chapter. An assload of ships. SHIPS. SHIPS ERRYWHERE. Gakuen ships, Cardverse ships, and Gakuen/Card ships. Hooooo.  
 **Notes:** More awesome-sauce-ness for you guys. Battle scene for the win. xD And dorky, embarrassed Lovi at the end. I love Lovino so much, I understand his character very well cause I've been through a lot of the things he has, and I got a boatload of social interaction issues and stuff. I just want that dorky tomato to be happy. That is all. -hearts-

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Synchronization, Victory.

* * *

Alfred and Ivan silently sized one another up for a moment before Alfred took a stance, raising his sword up and flicking it in a mock salute before preparing himself.

Likewise, Ivan returned the gesture with a similar wave of his scepter, a mockingly polite smile on his face, looking to be calm and at ease, as if they were not even going to fight at all.

Slowly, they began to step sideways in a half circle.

The air was suddenly heavy and thick with tension and it was making all the hair on the back of Lovino's neck stand on end and his nerves suddenly felt jittery and he was tense as a springboard.

Across the way, Francis didn't look any better, his face was twisted into an expression of fear and worry and his hands were shaking.

Looking away from the Frenchman, Lovino stared straight towards the two between again and frowned. He didn't understand it entirely, and he could suppose logically, it was due to his connection to the Spade King, but he felt consciously like he was seeing everything from both the sideline and from the King's own eyes at the same time. It was near dizzying sensation. He wasn't literally seeing it with his eyes, it was inside of his head.

Air suddenly left his lungs in a half-gasp as he felt more than saw the Spade King tense up in reaction just moments before the King of Clubs raised their staff and with a swirl of energy, brilliant blue beams launched towards them.

Eyes widening, Lovino's mouth opened, his heart suddenly racing, and the surge of energy from it, he found himself screaming mentally. _"_ _Dodge! It's moving at a curve, go left!"_

Whether the other was truly feeling what he was or could sense it, it was exactly what the blond did, diving to the left and tucking themselves as they did a roll before springing to their feet once more and raised their hand that did not hold their sword and a seal appeared in front of them before brilliant streaks of light that almost reminded Lovino of stars shot out in return towards the Club King.

Francis let out a shriek in response, eyes wide from the sensation that was engulfing him from the dual sensation of seeing things from the side, but experiencing it through the Club King as well.

Ignoring the reaction, Ivan merely held up his Scepter again and a large seal appeared in front of him moments before the light could reach him and hit the seal instead, cutting them off and with what looked like a bit of a struggle, completely deflected them off to the side before pushing forward, the Scepter flashing and changing its shape to a halberd of sorts and swung it with plenty of controlled strength at the other.

Another strangled gasp caught in Lovino's throat, his emotions soaring in response. He couldn't control it, at all. He could feel fear, adrenaline, some mixture of excitement and determination filling him and he couldn't quite decipher which was really his and which was Alfred's in the mix of what was what. He could almost feel like it was his own body that was moving instead of Alfred's as he watched the Spade King block and parry every incoming swing from the Club King with his sword.

It was dizzying, he felt almost drunk, or high, from the swirl and rush of emotions and sensations flooding through him. His mind felt addled from how quickly things were going. His body was shaking from it all.

He could feel eyes on him and when he managed to focus his vision, he saw the Club King staring at him with their violet-eyes glinting dangerously. His heart lurched, his body tensed up. He could feel the intent to harm, possibly kill, radiating off of him.

He wasn't sure if it was Alfred actually speaking to him, or if he was just feeling their own emotions when he heard their voice resound throughout his head. _"_ _Get down!"_

His body immediately reacted and he threw himself down to the ground just as the same bright beams from earlier went sailing over the spot where he'd been standing. He cried out and rolled, instinctively trying to get away from the danger.

His fear drove the Spade King to launch himself at the other King, swinging his sword, the blade glowing brightly. "Leave my partner out of this!" He cried.

"It's fair game to attempt to server your connection, Spade King." Ivan replied with a smile as he blocked Alfred's attack.

"He's not part of the fight! Your duel is with me, and not him." Alfred hissed out.

"And you vowed you would protect him, did you not? So you're doing your job." The other countered, still with that mocking smile and tone.

The words enraged Lovino, and it flooded through him and it must have done the same with Alfred for suddenly he felt their consciousness suddenly flood into one existence, one single entity.

His body was on the ground, but his mind seemed to be completely infused with Alfred's as the Spade King broke through Ivan's guard with an impassioned yell of fury.

There was no longer time to draw this out, enough was enough.

Power surged, emotions intertwined with that power. The only thing that echoed in the pounding of their hearts was a single word. _Enough!_

Ivan's violet eyes widened dramatically, any colour that had been in their face drained before their lips drew into a dark scowl before they rose their halberd and power of their own surged.

Suddenly things were moving at near light-speed. The two Kings were trading blows and swings with no regard for blocking or safety anymore.

Francis had also crumpled to the ground, clutching at his body as his mind could no longer keep up with the speed and overloaded his senses.

Lovino was keeping up by some miracle, if only because his emotions and mind seemed to be not entirely his own, they were in equal sync with Alfred. He could barely register his own body from this, but he could marginally still control it. He turned his head to watch the fight, although where it had once been mostly through his eyes and seeing it in his mind through Alfred's, it was now the opposite. He was seeing everything visually through Alfred's and his own actual sight was now in his mind. But it allowed him to see things he couldn't through Alfred's.

He could only see what was in front of him right now, not the things around them. From his body's vantage point, he could see things differently. He knew he could use this to their advantage, but how? Things were becoming increasingly more desperate, he could feel Alfred's own strength waning, tiring, and there seemed to be no end to the fight since neither side was gaining ground.

It was like an eternal Stalemate. Two Kings locked in a draw. He needed to help, somehow. Alfred said that they were partners... Partners helped one another, right? But what could he do? He told him to be his support...

 _"He leaves himself wide open on the side when he swings overhand."_ He found himself whispering to the other mentally when he saw Ivan swing an overhead blow towards them.

He felt more than heard Alfred's acknowledgment before the Spade King twisted to the side and slashed horizontally to catch the other off guard and took advantage of the opening, sending Ivan staggering with a wince.

Happiness and excitement flooded through Lovino and it surged out between them. _"That's it! Keep pressing him, don't let him recover! He's a little slower than you, keep moving and take advantage of his sluggishness! Don't give him the time to start his own momentum!"_ He cried.

The Spade King did just that, and the tables suddenly found themselves quickly turned as Ivan was now focused on defending himself and recovering rather than attacking and it was taking its toll.

 _"There! His right flank is exposed but he can still hit you in retaliation, you'll have to time it right if you want to strike with full strength."_ Lovino observed quietly, using his view from his body to help him figure out the flaws in the Club King's defenses.

 _"I'll need your help. I can't focus enough. Can you give me the signal when to strike? I have to break past his guard first to get that close."_ Alfred's voice answered back between them.

 _"I... I'll try. I can't see as well as I'd like and I don't want to bring attention to my prone body if I try to crawl or move."_ Lovino admitted.

 _"It's okay, just do your best. Don't worry about me, focus on letting me know when I get within striking range. Even if it's not my full strength, if I can hit it him with enough force it should still be enough."_ The Spade King replied.

 _"Be careful, you idiot. Don't do anything fucking stupid or reckless!"_ Lovino pleaded quietly.

 _"I won't, I promise. I'm counting on you."_ Alfred assured.

Lovino would have been blushing like crazy if he was more aware of his own body at the sudden admission of how much the other really was relying on him. It wasn't anything he was used to at all. No one relied on him for anything. Hell, even his own brother rarely relied on him for anything anymore, not since he had that stupid German to hide behind.

'Now is not the time for your fucking life drama, Lovino! Get it together!' He chided to himself as he did his best to focus once more.

Alfred lifted his blade and with a swing, more of those bright star-shaped lights went flying at Ivan and the Spade King was using the attack as distractions to work himself closer as the Club King was working to block the spells and retaliate.

The closer Alfred got, the more tense Lovino felt. He wasn't sure if it was his physical body or just his soul or consciousness or whatever that was trembling, but it was shaking very hard with the tension he was feeling as he was waiting. They needed to be closer. More to the side.

Ivan finally seemed to gain some bearing on their plan, and had swung his halberd as hard as he could for Alfred.

The tension coiled inside of Lovino snapped and the energy flooded between the two of them.

 _"Use the moment! Duck under it and push forward. Strike as he's turning! It's our only shot!"_ Lovino cried loudly.

It felt like time slowed, everything was moving two times slower than it really was as Alfred's body reacted immediately, crouching into a duck to avoid the swing, arm raising with his sword and his other hand clasped around the pommel beneath, taking a deep inhalation as he felt the blade of Ivan's halberd skim the air above him.

 _"NOW!"_ Lovino screamed.

And like that, time blurred back into motion as Alfred pushed from the crouch with all of his strength and sprung forward towards the other King. Raising his blade midway he swung it with his full strength straight at the off-balanced Club King and struck his open side deep.

The resounding cry from the Club King echoed as they lost their hold on their Halberd and their body began to fall to the side.

The loud sound of his body hitting the concrete beneath them was louder than any thought it could be.

Alfred was breathing hard, and Lovino could feel how tired he felt. Adrenaline was still rushing through them, but everything felt muted now. As if he were on the outside of it. Suddenly, he felt himself more or less back inside of his body rather than Alfred's. He struggled to push himself up from the ground as he watched Alfred turn to face the other King on the ground.

There was a heavy, tense silence hanging in the air.

Finally, the Club King spoke.

"Very well. I yield this match and concede defeat." Ivan murmured before he pushed himself slowly from the ground to stand. He looked ragged and in pain, but he managed to stand with all the same amount of regalement he had when he first arrived. His violet eyes bore into the Spade King's for a long moment, before he offered a short head-bow in recognition of his defeat.

Alfred returned the gesture with his own head bow before turning towards Lovino and walked over, bending a little to offer his hand to help him stand.

Lovino shakily took it and allowed the Spade King to pull him to his feet.

"We've won. You may now decide your victory condition." Alfred stated with a smile.

"You may claim Ivan as your partner if you wish, or demand something of Francois."

Lovino's face was turning red again as he looked to the ground. "I want... I want Francis to leave me the hell alone. I don't want him in my presence, I don't want him fucking bothering me. I deal with enough shit from people, I don't need his sexual harassment on top of all that." He murmured.

"I see," Alfred murmured before turning to face Ivan and Francis, the Frenchman looking the worst for wear even compared to Ivan.

"Since we're at school, I know there's going to be times I'll be forced to deal with him for classes and the like, but if there's a way to keep him away from me aside from those moments? I want it." Lovino stated.

Alfred nodded. "I understand. Yes, I believe there's something that can be done." Walking across the way to face Francis, the other flinched away from him.

Alfred held his hand up and it glowed. Then he reached out and with the barest tap of his finger against Francis' shoulder, that glow enveloped him too before he nodded in satisfaction and returned to Lovino before he did the same thing to him.

"What was that?" Francis asked.

"He placed a spell on you both. You may only be in that brat's presence if he allows you to be, otherwise the magic on you will repel you away. And if you fight against it, it will force you harder." Ivan explained.

Francis winced at the thought of himself being randomly, magically flung back. "Oh..."

"Is that acceptable?" Alfred asked Lovino earnestly.

Staring with surprise at the other, he nodded. "Y-yes... More than enough..." He mumbled, ducking his head down, face still red.

Alfred smiled and nodded in response. "That's settled, then. "

He turned to face Ivan. "Good duel, Club King."

"I will be sure to repay your might twofold the next time we're fated, Spade King." Ivan replied, before in a flash, disappeared and instead the Card with the King of Clubs embossed on it floated down to hover in the air in front of Francis' face,

Shakily, the Frenchman reached up and grasped the card out of the air and stared at it.

There were loud murmurings now among the students, all had been entranced in wonder at what had now just gone on.

Suddenly, there was now talk with people bringing up the fact some had found Cards of their own now and wondering if the same thing would happen to them.

Lovino was still somewhat off in his own world processing everything while this went on til he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he jolted, eyes wide as his head jerked up to meet the Spade King's gaze.

"Are you alright...?" Alfred asked him with concern.

"I-I don't know..." Lovino answered honestly.

"Everything feels like a fucking dream, but I know it isn't and j-just..." He sighed, running a hand through his brown locks of hair, looking off to the side.

"I dunno how to fuckin' _deal_ with everything, you know?"

To that, the Spade King offered the other a sympathetic smile and nodded with understanding. "I'm sure it must be a shell shock. But... If it's anything..."

Lovino slowly turned his head back to gaze at the other, blinking in confusion.

"I really am grateful for your help. I honestly doubt I could have won without you. Ivan and I have long been matched in power." Alfred explained.

Lovino's eyes widened and his face flushed again before he flung his hands up over his face as he made a strangled sound. He wasn't used to praise or acknowledgment, he had social issues as it was, and for this King to be honest-to-fucking-god _thanking him..._ He didn't know how to fucking deal with this.

"D-don't fucking thank me, bastard... I-I didn't do anything special... I-I just... I just..." He stuttered, trying to find a reason.

He just, what?

"I was just...caught in the moment, too..." He finally answered lamely, finally managing to pry his hands away from his face.

Alfred was still smiling, and goddamn it, his face went red immediately again.

"Even if that's all it was, it still changed the tide in our favor. So regardless of it being circumstance or not, the thanks still goes to you."

"Please stop... I-I can't handle praise..." Lovino muttered out.

Alfred wanted to question why, but instead, thought the better and merely gave a nod of acknowledgment. "Alright."

Before Lovino could say something else, he was suddenly tackled to the ground with a loud yell of, "FRATELLO!"

Alfred looked ready to spring to pry the person off, before his eyes registered who was clinging tightly onto Lovino.

Their hair was a slightly different shade, but their resemblance was near identical to Lovino's, except their face looked a little younger, a bit rounder in a baby-face way, and overall, a more innocent expression. He knew then that things were okay, it was Lovino's brother.

"G-get the hell off of me, idiota! I've had enough of being body-checked for the fucking day!" Lovino yelled as he pried his brother off of his person.

"Fratello, are you okay?! You look so tired! I was worried about you!" And then suddenly, the younger Italian turned to face Alfred and stared with wide eyes filled in wonder.

"You must be Feliciano." Alfred said quietly.

"You know my name? That is very wonderful! You really do look like Alfred! Thank you for protecting my Fratellone! He can be very shy and sound mean but he's my brother and I don't want anything bad happening to him!" Feliciano chattered a mile a minute, and while he ws doing so, Lovino's face was growing redder and Alfred's smile was growing bigger by the moment.

"IDIOTA BASTARDO, SHUT UP!" Lovino yelled, flailing his hands.

Alfred laughed. "It's alright, please don't get mad at your brother. He really is worried for you." He admonished.

Lovino's face ducked down as he covered it again with his hands.

"Yes, I know your name. There is a Feliciano in my world, too. And I _am_ Alfred, just the one of my world. I'm glad I could help, but to be honest, it was the other way around. Your brother was the one who helped me. I understand your feelings, I'm the same way with my own brother. I don't want anything happening to them, either." Alfred replied to all of Feliciano's words.

Feliciano's eyes were shining with admiration before he nodded with a wide smile. He honestly didn't need to understand all the details going on to understand that this version of Alfred was good and wouldn't hurt his brother, and that was more than enough for him.

"Ve~ I'm just happy everything's okay now. Fratello, can we go home now? I'm sure you want to rest too. I'll make us some pasta for dinner!" Feliciano chirped.

"I am more than ready to go home, idiot." Lovino replied, rolling his eyes before looking towards Alfred in question. "...What now, though?"

To that, Alfred simply smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll return to the Card-and my own world. You may call for me if you need me or want to talk or ask questions." The King assured.

"A-Alright..." Lovino said.

Smile still in place, Alfred closed his eyes and in a flash, disappeared, the King of Spades card remaining floating in the air in front of Lovino.

Lovino took the card and glanced once more at it, before putting it into his pocket again before turning to his brother. "Let's go, you idiot. I feel like I could sleep for a whole year. And you'd better make pasta. Lots of it! With extra tomato sauce!" He threatened.

Giggling joyfully, his brother nodded enthusiastically and latched onto his brother's arm and began to lead them away from the campus and off towards their home. "Of course, fratello! I'll make all the pasta you want!"

Three figures were standing in various areas of the campus among the remaining students still talking about the events that just happened, contemplating everything that happened and looking down at the Cards that they held in their own hands.

There was yet another resonating pulse felt from the cards before they fell silent.

The cogs of Fate were stirring to life once more.

Maybe this time, it wouldn't end so tragically.

* * *

 **End Chapter 3.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Turn Of The Cards**_  
 _Axis Powers Hetalia_  
 **Rating:** T? For now. May bump up.  
Warnings: Violence, excessive swearing, AU's galore, Card-Lore, Parallel worlds, Gakuen and Magical. Uhhh... Probably more stuff but idek.  
 _Pairings:_ What I said in the first chapter. An assload of ships. SHIPS. SHIPS ERRYWHERE. Gakuen ships, Cardverse ships, and Gakuen/Card ships. Hooooo.  
 **Notes:** Another chapter, yay. This one is extremely feelsy, pretty much going over Lovino's social anxieties and other self-worth issues and is more or less here so Alfred can get to know and understand his partner a little better and Lovino gets a bit of insight on the Spade King, as well.

 _ **Special Note:**_ This chapter is dedicated to ALynnL, happy birthday to you, my dear friend! For dragging me into this hell known a Hetalia, for sharing in plenty of my other interests, and just being there when I needed to unleash all the chaotic thoughts and ideas going through me a mile-a-minute. The chapter is also dedicated to Torayashachan, one of my other great friends who has been cheering me on and encouraging me and I make no apologies whatsoever for the feels I wreck you with on a daily basis. 8D Ilu. -heart-

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Emotion, Understanding.

* * *

Lovino groaned as he managed to drag himself out of bed, to shower and dress, and make it downstairs to the kitchen before he slumped like a zombie onto the barstool at the island and buried his head into his arms and let his eyes slip closed again.

Too early. Too fucking early. Why did this hell known as School exist, anyway? It was sheer, excruciating torture, that's what it was.

He was more than jealous of his younger brother's energy as he listened to him hum cheerfully as he cooked breakfast.

Feliciano chuckled a little to himself at the noise his brother made before he went to the fridge, still humming, and took out the container of orange juice before going and retrieving a glass before setting it beside his brother's head and poured him a whole glass. "Wake up, fratello~!" He sing-songed.

"Fuck off with your cheeriness," Lovino replied, raising one hand without moving and flipped his brother off.

Feliciano was too used to his brother's grumpiness and the fact he was even more so when waking up and took no offense as he turned and went back to the stove to finish cooking. "The faster you get that juice in your system, the faster you'll wake up, you know." He informed before resuming his humming.

Lovino mumbled something under his breath that could've been 'Shut the fuck up, you know-it-all ass', before he slowly pushed himself up onto his forearm and grabbed the glass before he downed the whole glass within moments. He heaved out a loud sigh before dropping back down to his former position and waited.

His brother flicked the burner dials off and dished the eggs up onto plates and the sausage before he grabbed the toast sitting in the toaster that he kept warm before buttering it and adding some fruit jam before walking over and sliding his brother's plate across the island counter to him before taking his own place beside him on his own barstool.

"Thanks," Lovino mumbled as he finally started to perk up a little due to the smell of his food in front of him and reached for the fork and dug readily into the eggs.

"Welcome~!" Feliciano replied happily before doing the same.

There was silence between them as they ate, which was normal considering Lovino wasn't a morning person and took a while to boot up and because they were Italian; when the food is good, you have no need to talk.

Once they had finished and Feliciano had washed the dishes and pan, Lovino was hastily running around trying to find the rest of his clothes (Namely, shoes, and all the accessories that went to what outfit he had on. Again, he's _Italian_.) and scramble to find his bag and stuff all of his school books and folders with his homework in it, cursing wildly and loudly the whole time.

When he finally had found it all, he cursed loudly again when he realized he had no time left to make himself a lunch. "Fuck! Feli have you seen my wallet?! I don't have any fuckin' time left to make lunch so I need my wallet so I can pay for the shitty lunch today!" He yelled.

As he started to barge into the kitchen, he stopped quickly before he ran straight into his brother and blinked rapidly when his brother was holding up his insulated lunch bag in front of him and smiling brightly.

"It's okay, fratello, I made us both lunch! We had a lot of pasta and raviolis leftover from last night so I whipped up a cold salad from the noodles left over, the kind you really like with the dressing~! It also has some juice and a soda in there and some diced tomatoes in yours." Feliciano stated proudly.

Lovino could only stare with slightly dropped jaw at his brother and he basked for a moment or two at the look on his brother's face. It was the epitome of radiance to him, and it was exactly the reason he cared so much for his younger sibling despite all the things he typically complained about.

A small smile of his own rose to his face as he took the strap to the bag and slung it on his shoulder. "Thank you, fratellino, you're the ultimate life saver." He murmured as he briefly leaned close enough to bump his forehead to his brother's in a show of affection before he pulled back. "Now come on, we can't be late!"

"Okay! Let me grab my bag." Feliciano replied and happily ran past his brother towards one of the other rooms and met Lovino at the door before they stepped out, Lovino locking their house behind them, and they bounded down the steps and started their brisk walk towards the Academy.

Classes were, as usual (at least to Lovino,) the hellish punishment he mentioned this morning. His brain felt like it was about to ooze out of his ears by the time Lunch rolled around. He was glad today he didn't have to worry about Francis, ans true enough, the other stayed well away, but that didn't stop the other things from happening.

Namely the endless questions from the Class President (who was well known to be a believer and practicer of the occult, so Lovino wasn't honestly surprised at this, but it still was annoying), the sudden attention from most of the school that were up in his grill at every moment it felt, asking him questions about what happened yesterday, the annoying Spanish tomato bastard trying to ask him out again, he was more than glad to slip away from it all when Lunch came. He slipped out to the back courtyard of the Academy where it was empty and silent. Rules stated as long as you remained on school grounds, you could eat lunch wherever you wanted. Not many came to the back courtyard because it was unused and kind of forgotten in favor of the newer areas built that were bigger.

He gratefully sank down onto the old, disused bench and set his lunch bag beside him, letting his legs stretch outwards as he slumped back and let himself take a deep breath and will his body to release the tension and relax. He closed his eyes and let them rest for a few minutes before he finally moved and opened his lunch bag. Readily he opened the Tupperware container with the diced tomatoes Feli put in there and began nibbing on them. Once he had those in his system, he felt immediately better.

Pausing, he reached into his pocket to pull out the King of Spades card and stared at it for a moment. He had time before Lunch period ended, and he actually hadn't summoned Alfred back last night since he about dropped dead after returning home. He got through eating dinner, and barely managing to stay conscious enough to finish his homework before passing out in dead sleep, so he figured now would be as good a time as any to talk to the other and ask some questions.

He raised the card, and focused his mind on the Spade King. "Alfred," He called aloud.

The Card began to glow and Lovino released it, letting it take shape.

In a moment, the light faded and Alfred was standing before him once again. "Hello, Lovino." The Spade King greeted, a spark of happiness alight in their eyes as the monarch smiled.

"H-hi..." Lovino replied, face flushing from how earnestly glad the other looked upon seeing him. His mind went blank from the sudden embarrassment and the questions he had suddenly felt far away from his mind.

He really disliked his social anxieties, it made talking to people difficult. It wasn't that he wanted to avoid people, it was just... He looked stupid, stuttering and tripping over his tongue in attempts to form coherent sentence structures to keep up with normal interactions. So he hid most of it with his continuous string of swearing, as it gave him a strange sort of confidence, but it didn't earn him any popularity contests or made it easier for people to talk to him.

He felt completely stupid for suddenly falling silent and unable to do anything but avoid the other's stare and try to get his blush to go away.

"Are you alright...?" Alfred asked, concern laden in his voice.

Lovino's eyes squeezed shut and he was mentally chiding himself for being so stupid before he give a tiny, minute nod to the other in response.

"Hey, it's okay." Alfred soothed, crouching down, since he was standing infront of Lovino, to be at the Italian's height from where he was sitting and offered the other a reassuring smile.

"I'm not going to judge you for how you are, I can tell talking doesn't come easy for you. Is there anything I can do that would make you feel more comfortable?"

Lovino was swearing internally. How the fuck was this King so kind? How could he constantly read him, and understand? Hell, it almost downright terrified him, to be honest. Because he had never met anyone, truly, besides his brother, that accepted wholeheartedly how he was.

He forced his eyes to crack open to look towards the other, finding them at his level and smiling earnestly at him, the concern there in his eyes, along with the acceptance. His cheeks burned brightly, and he wanted to say so many things. The flood of emotions was overwhelming.

"C-could you not...stare at me so much? I know most people like to stare at one another's eyes, but it makes me feel like people are judging me or looking down at me..." He whispered out.

To that, Alfred nodded his head, doing as asked and turning his gaze away. "Of course, I'm sorry. That must be a horrible feeling. Anything else?" He questioned.

"J-just sit beside me... It's easier...sharing a space with someone than feeling like I'm standing in their way or whatever... Same feeling like I'm being looked at, I guess..." The Italian murmured before he reached over beside him and moved his lunch bag and motioned for the other to sit.

Alfred smiled again and stood up before moving and sitting down beside the other, but making sure to give them enough space so as not to encroach on their personal space. "Is this okay?" He asked.

Lovino glanced towards the other from the corner of his eye before nodding. "Yes... Th-thanks. S-sorry about this. I feel really stupid..." He didn't like speaking about how he felt, to anyone, and it was a strange turnaround to feel like he could let his walls down in front of this person. It wasn't like him at all.

Alfred shook his head. "Don't be sorry, everyone has their own levels of comfort and security. I don't want to make you feel like you're under pressure or have you feel you have to be or look some way. You're my partner, I want us to trust one another. The best way I know how to do that is by trying to understand someone. I want you to be yourself, okay?" He said softly.

Lovino's face went bright red again, and he felt overwhelmed again with how honestly the other spoke and the weight of those words. "Y-you might not like me though if you see how I really am..." He replied, the tinges of his worry coming out in the tone.

"I haven't disliked the parts I've seen so far," Alfred assured. "And I won't make any false promises like 'I promise I'll always like you', because there could always be things that I will disagree with, that's only human. But what I can promise you, is that no matter if there is parts of you that are unseemly to me, perhaps even to others, I will still respect and acknowledge you as my equal and if you want, I will help you work on those issues if you've the wish or will to try."

Lovino suddenly found his eyes squinting as the sheer weight of emotion from Alfred's words took hold of him and made his eyes sting as liquid emotion welled in the corners. "H-how can you say these things so easily...? I mean... You say them as if you're speaking about the weather or some fucking such thing... B-but I know you're not lying, your words have this...this feel. I don't know how to explain it..." He spoke quietly, trying his best to not trip over himself, turning his head to gaze towards the Spade King, even though his face once more flushed to a brilliant hue of red and he felt foolish, he wanted to see the other's face when he heard their response.

Alfred met the others gaze, responding first with a small, but honest smile before slowly breaking their gaze to fix his stare forward as he searched for words to explain. "It never came easily to me, at first." The King admitted.

"It didn't...?"

"No, I was quite awkward and seemed oblivious to everyone's feelings and my words were...childish, thoughtless, I didn't think before I spoke my mind. And during the time I was under the Spade Queen's spells, my words were cold and brutal, designed to harm as much as my blade and magic did. If I have any grace and eloquence to my words, I owe it to the Queen of Hearts. They showed me...that the heart understands better than the mind ever will, and if I'm to speak, and to learn, it should be with my heart first, and mind second. Because of them, their own patience and understanding and their willingness to show me how compassion worked, I can only speak how I honestly feel about things. I have become wise from learning to understand my own heart as well as those I am close to, and I try to choose my words with care. I am more than aware of how powerful words can be. They have the power to condemn or heal. Save or berate. If I can use my words for good and to help in whatever way I can, then I shall. I hope that makes sense."

It did, it really did. Lovino could only stare in awe at the other for the longest of moments before he let his eyes slip closed. "To be honest... I really hate myself, in a lot of ways. More than I could probably ever say out loud or admit to... It isn't anything new, and I've just... Made due with it, I guess. No one has ever really paid attention to me or seen me, for _me_. They see my brother, and then they see me, and start comparing us. Or they see me, and _then_ see Feli, and I'm dropped like an outdated fashion or some fucking bullshit trend. It isn't my brother's fault, and I don't blame him, though god, I wish I could sometimes, as horrible as it sounds... But I care for my brother, so much. I don't want to see him hurt. I don't want to socialize with people because it feels like I'm being judged constantly. I don't think I can _ever_ change that part of myself. There are some people who _claim_ to care or say they're interested in me, but their eyes... There's nothing real in them. It's fake. They just want to use me or see me as second best."

The liquid in the corners of his eyes finally spilled over and trailed down his cheeks. He didn't bother to brush them away as he took a deep, shaky breath and continued. "I try not to show any of this because I don't want Feli worrying for me, and I don't want people to see how much they have hurt me. If they think I'm second best or whatever as it is, then they'd really tear at me if they knew how broken I really was."

Alfred's eyes had clouded over with pain and were narrowed as well before he turned his gaze towards the other, frowning at the tears dripping from Lovino's cheeks. He reached to the pocket of his vest and withdrew a handkerchief before slowly moving his hand into the line of the other's sight in quiet offering. "I don't know if these words of mine will have come too little, too late, but I can tell you, from having met both you and your brother, you two are most certainly different and there is nothing to compare. You are your own person. Both of you have your own strengths and things you're good at. I wouldn't trade you for your brother, you have my word on that."

A choked sob came from Lovino as he took the handkerchief and buried his face into it as the Spade King's words sank in. He furiously tried to wipe the tears away and make them stop, but more kept replacing the others and he soon gave up and just cried. Even though it hurt, and his chest felt like it was just going to impact in on itself, his heart-his _soul_ , was crying for a different reason. It was crying in happiness. All the things he'd kept locked inside, hidden from everyone, now that they had spilled out, he felt lighter. He felt Alfred's hand settle lightly on his arm and registered the warmth of it even through his sleeve and the glove the King wore before he was able to take in a deep breath.

The exhale was shuddery, hitched, but it felt so good. He took another deep one and let it out, feeling as if he had suddenly surfaced after being underwater for so long. He brushed the tears from his eyes again and wiped the wetness from his cheeks and was relieved for the liquid to have stopped falling. He evened out his breaths again before turning to the other.

The King gave him a reassuring smile.

And as puffy-eyed and red faced as he was, Lovino returned the smile.

Lovino closed his eyes and just listened to himself breathe. The silence didn't feel crushing. For the first time since the Italian could honestly remember, the silence was welcome. It wasn't oppressive.

His eyes opened before fixating on his lunch bag. He suddenly remembered he was hungry and reached down into it before pulling out the container that held his pasta salad and withdrew the bottle of juice He unscrewed the lid before he turned to look at the Spade King. "Are you hungry...?" He asked.

Alfred's head tilted to the side, a curious look to his eyes. "What is it?" He asked.

"A pasta salad. My brother made it. We had a lot of pasta left over from last night. It's got noodles, parsley, tomatoes, crumbled sausage, mushrooms, bell pepper, and dressing. I have some Ravioli's, too."

"It certainly looks as interesting as it sounds," Alfred commented, a small cheeky grin coming to his face.

"Think you're brave enough to try it?" Lovino dared quietly, a small grin of his own rising up.

"Why not? Gotta try everything you can at least once or you'll never know, right?" The King countered.

Laughing a little, the Italian took the lid off the container and offered it out to the other along with the fork. "Go on, then." He challenged.

Taking the container and fork, the King stabbed some of the salad and scooped what didn't get skewered before raising it up to his lips and took the bite.

Lovino watched in curiosity as the other chewed.

"Hmm... That's actually really good. The noodles are a little bland, but then the flavors of the vegetables kick in, and then that dressing seals the flavor deal." Alfred admonished with a brilliant smile before offering the container and fork back to the other.

"That's the beauty of Italian food: we know how to make things just right so it all goes together." Lovino laughed in response before he offered the bottle of juice out to the other. "Here, you can have this. It's grape. I got a soda for myself."

"Thanks," Alfred said as he took the bottle before taking a sip of it.

"It's no wine, but it still tstes good," He murmured amusedly.

"Yeah, I don't think the school would be too thrilled with me and my fratellino packing wine to go along with our Italian meals, regardless of the fact we're Italian and all." Lovino snorted.

"No, I don't suppose they would be." The King replied.

Lovino ate in good natured silence, occasionally offering the other a bite until they had finished off everything and Lovino finally cracked open his own soda and was savoring it.

"I... I had wanted to ask you some questions," Lovino said slowly as he finished taking a sip from the bottle of soda.

"I'll do my best to answer them." Alfred replied.

Lovino looked down at his watch. "Shit. There isn't any time right now. I've gotta get back to class in a few." He frowned.

"That's okay, we have time. You can always call me again when you're not busy, right?" Alfred reassured with a smile.

Lovino nodded. "Yeah... Sorry, I guess that emotional stint took up all the time."

"Do you feel any better from it?" Alfred asked honestly.

"I... Yes. I really do. It's... It's strange, but it feels like I can breathe without my chest feeling like it has an elephant sitting on it." The Italian admitted.

The Spade King smiled wider. "Then I'd say it was time well spent. You feel better, and I understand you even more. That's important."

"Yes... Next time, though, I want to learn a little more about you." Lovino replied.

"Deal." Alfred agreed, nodding.

Lovino tucked away all of the remnants of his lunch into his bag before he stood up and stretched. He turned to face the King whom had stood as well.

"Just call when you're ready to talk again, I'll be waiting." The blond spoke, smile still in place.

"Y-yeah. I know. It'll be after school, but I won't forget. See you later." The brunette replied.

With a flash, Alfred disappeared and Lovino caught the Card from the air before he began walking back to the door and going inside, slipping the card into his pocket before making his way to his locker to drop off his bag and get his books for his next class.

Oh, God, he hated Math class...

At least he had something to look forward to at the end of the day.

With a little smile, he sat himself down at his desk and prepared himself for another grueling 4 and a half hours of hell.

* * *

 **End Chapter 4.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Turn Of The Cards**_  
 _Axis Powers Hetalia_  
 **Rating:** T? For now. May bump up.  
Warnings: Violence, excessive swearing, AU's galore, Card-Lore, Parallel worlds, Gakuen and Magical. Uhhh... Probably more stuff but idek.  
 _Pairings:_ What I said in the first chapter. So many ships. Gakuen ships, Card ships, and Gakuen/Card ships everywhere.  
 **Notes:** Oh my god, I am so sorry about this being late. I was actually supposed to have this done before or by my birthday (which was on Tuesday/the 22nd) but I got Project X Zone 2 as a gift and well... Lateness. |||OTL. But regardless, I pulled myself away and made myself write this and hoooo let me tell you, I enjoyed it. More plotness, some more chara development, and overall, awesome-sauce. At least in my most un-humble opinion. |D Dedicated to ALynnL and Torayashachan again cause they're the ones who kept prodding me to get this done. xD

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** By chance, and Sanctuary.

* * *

Lovino wanted to get home as soon as possible as soon as class had ended and he was doing his best to remain as unseen as possible, taking the long way around the school, doubling back from the upstairs down the opposite hall in order to avoid the crowd in hopes that by the time he made it back to the main hall, most of the people would have cleared out.

He was making his way past the music hall when the door flung open and someone rushed out. The Italian didn't even have the chance to try and stop or move before he ended up plowing headlong into the person and papers began flying and there was a startled, somewhat shrill noise echoing from the person he ran into as they both landed ungracefully on the ground.

"O-oh, good gracious, I'm terribly sorry. No one is usually around in the halls when I'm done with practice." Came the voice and Lovino blinked his eyes to clear the daze from them before focusing on the figure sitting on the ground opposite of him.

They were brunette, with violet eyes and glasses hanging askew off their face. They had a mole near the corner of their mouth on one side and a stray, wayward curl that seemed to defy the style of the others hair. They were wearing a long lilac waistcoat over their Academy uniform and instead of a tie, was wearing a somewhat outdated jabot.

He recognized them, but couldn't recall their name. They were in some of his classes, and he was related to the two German brothers somehow, if he remembered his brothers ramblings right. An Austrian first cousin, or something? Although, if all the loud complaining the elder German brother said about them was any indication, they weren't close or even liked.

He flushed, looking around at all the papers scattered around them and the books. He felt mortified. More at the fact he hadn't crashed into someone in a long time and he was forced to interact with said person out of social etiquette because the bullshit rules said so.

"Don't apologize, it was my fuckin' fault I wasn't looking where I was going..." He mumbled out before he moved into a crouch and began to quickly grab the papers and books around him and place them in piles, separating what was his and the other person's as quickly as possible.

The other watched awkwardly for a moment, before clearing his throat, taking his glasses off, before righting himself and pushing them back onto his face correctly before moving to help speed the process and picked up some of the further scattered papers and books before doing the same and sorting them into the pile silently.

Lovino finished grabbing up the last paper and set it into the others pile, briefly glancing at it. It was a music sheet. "Huh... So you're the one that plays in here when I'm passing by during 8th period." He said quietly.

The other blinked over at him. "Pardon? You pass by here during that time?"

"Ye-yeah, it's my free period." The Italian mumbled, feeling like he had to be on the defense about himself. It was just a habitual reaction.

"Ah... It's my free period, too. That's why I spend it in there. I'd rather work on my hobbies than worry about schoolwork. I can do that at home." The other replied.

Oh, God, this was killing him. He didn't do well with conversation at all. Lovino ducked his head. He couldn't find anything to reply with.

The other noticed and frowned a little, bit reached for his papers and books and put them into a stack before picking them up and stood. "My thanks for your assistance." He said politely.

As he was about to turn and leave, Lovino suddenly spoke up. "H-Hey, music bastard,"

The other turned back to them, their expression looked a little affronted at being referred to as such, but when he saw the other still staring at the ground, picking up their own books and papers and looking like a fish out of water, he sighed softly. "Yes?" He questioned.

"You're that cousin of the German bastards, right?" The Italian questioned.

The other nodded a little, expression twisting into slight curiosity as well as some mild disgust at the thought of his one cousin. "Yes, that's correct. Is there something you wanted to know?" He replied.

Lovino looked to the side, contemplative. "I don't know how close you are, or not. I mean, fucking Gilbert complains about you, but the other potato bastard seems neutral about you. A-anyway... I wanted to know if you noticed said cousin was acting...strange."

The other blinked at him. "We're not too close but I see them every day. Gilbert and I have never gotten along. Also, strange? How do you mean?" He questioned.

"He's normally really fuckin' polite and quiet. But my fratello today... Well, he told me he suddenly turned rather aggressive and began yelling during one of their periods together and practically threw Gilbert out the window. He also yelled at my brother, which is something unforgivable. I never liked him anyway but no one yells at my brother." The Italian murmured.

"That is...not like him at all. He has his moments where he lets out his aggression and the like, but nothing like that. It's also very odd that he yelled at your sibling... He's very fond of him."

Lovino's face scrunched into one of disgust. "Ugh, don't tell me that. It's bad enough seeing my brother skip about with rainbows and sparkles following him when he's with the potato bastard."

"You don't like them being friends?" The other asked.

"It's more than friendship. At least, on my brother's side. But my fratello isn't stupid enough to ask the other out or even say how he feels because he's been hurt before and would rather settle for friendship than risk his heart getting hurt again. That bastard has been... I hate saying this... Good for him. But I've always had this fuckin' feeling that sooner or later, he'll do something to hurt him. And then I'll once again have to piece my fratellino's heart back together again." Lovino muttered.

"...I see. I can't speak for Ludwig, but I know he honestly cherishes your brother's friendship and care. He's one of the few people he's let see how he really is." The other adjusted their glasses and sighed.

Lovino sighed, too. "If you can, keep an eye on that bastard. If you say what he's doing is unusual, then there has to be something that's causing it. The last thing I need is to worry about my brother more than I already do."

The other nodded quietly. "I understand. I'll observe him when I'm able."

The Italian nodded. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Lovino turned. "Music bastard?"

"I have a name you know," The other replied quietly.

"I can't remember it. So 'music bastard' works." Lovino responded.

"Roderich. My name is Roderich." The other stated.

"Roderich, right. That was it. Don't know how I can forget with the way Gilbert screams. Anyway, Roderich..."

"Yes?"

"I'm no musician or anything, so you can take this at face value: You should stop playing your pieces with so much mechanical moderato. It just sounds like you're playing it without any feeling. As I said, I'm no expert or a musician, but music should sound alive and filled with the soul of the player. Put yourself into the piece for a change and play it how you feel it should be." He mumbled, face flushing bright red before he quickly turned on his heel and began to walk quickly down the hall.

"Sh-shit I gotta go now. I need to get home..." His voice trailed after him.

Roderich stood there a moment longer, blinking at the strange and sudden departure of the other, before he replayed his words and thought them over before looking down at the music sheets in his hand thoughtfully.

"Perhaps that's what has been sounding wrong when I play... 'Music should sound alive.' ...How true." He spoke before a faint, but contented smile rose to his face before he turned and began to walk down the hall the opposite way.

Lovino made it to his locker in due time, face still bright red and he practically flung the combinations on his lock and opened his locker and threw all his books he didn't need into it, took out his books that he needed for his homework, stuffed them into his bag and snatched up his lunch bag from earlier and shut and clicked his lock before spinning the dial and rushing down the hall til he was out of the building and found his brother waiting for him by the gates.

"Are you okay, fratello? You're a little late. Did something happen?" Feliciano asked with concern.

"N-nothing happened, you idiot. I just... I just crashed into someone on my way to my locker and things went flying... I'm fine, let's go home." Lovino yelled hastily, face still red and was already making long strides to hide more of his embarrassment.

Feliciano was happy enough to catch up to his brother and match his stride. "Oh, you ran into someone? Who was it?" He asked curiously.

"N-none of your damned business!" Lovino snapped, red all the way up to his ears and down his neck from the embarrassment in admitting he had a clumsy spell to his brother. Feliciano was clumsy as well and Lovino...well, he could be downright disastrous when he had his moments.

"...But it was the musical bastard. The potato bastards's cousin, Roderich." He mumbled anyway, because he knew his brother would pester him til he answered anyway.

"Oh, really? Was he alright? You didn't crash hard into him did you? I really don't understand why Gilbert complains about him so much, he's really polite and nice. I can see how he and Ludwig are related with how they're similar in their mannerisms." The younger Italian spoke.

Lovino made a weak frustrated and embarrassed noise, giving his brother a weak glare. "Yes he was fine! I didn't actually, you know, _run_ into him! I was walking fast and he came flying out of the music practice room. I didn't have time to stop. We fell on our asses and books and papers went fucking flying and shit, but other than that, I think the only thing hurt was his pride and my fuckin' self-esteem." He replied harshly.

He didn't bother to reply to the comparison his brother made between the potato bastard and the musical one. It'd just give him a headache.

"That's good that you two weren't hurt, at least." Feliciano put in, nodding at his brother's words before smiling.

"Ve~ Fratello, how much homework do you have tonight?" He asked, changing the subject.

As random as it seemed, he was well aware of his older brother's moods and seemed to have an internal gauge that told him when his brother had had enough of talking about certain things or when he was about ready to explode into a flurry of swears and yelling. Best to divert attention elsewhere when that was about to happen.

Lovino hummed at the question, frowning as he did a mental review of what he had for homework. "Ugh, I got four assignments to work on tonight and a written review to do. It shouldn't take too long, but..." His nose scrunched with disgust.

"I really hate having to fucking mentally take shit in and then regurgitate it back out through my fingers on paper just to please those assholes."

"It really is a pain, but it's kind of a necessary evil?" Feliciano responded with a frown of his own. "I mean, we need to show we are learning their curriculum. Even if I agree that we probably wont use half of it once we get out of school... Still, at least we'll know it and we can say we do? That's an accomplishment, at least!"

"It's not something to brag about, stupid." Lovino chided, still scowling at the thought of all the work he was going to have to do.

Feliciano hummed in response, but did not reply. Best to let things settle. They walked the rest of the way home in an easy silence.

Once home, Lovino unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Feliciano immediately made a beeline for the kitchen while the elder Italian made his way for the stairs. "Fratello bring up some of those left over raviolis, would you? The faster I get through these fucking assignments, the better." He called.

Also the more time he had in being able to talk to Alfred afterwards, but he didn't need to say that aloud.

"Ve~ Of course, fratellone! I'll be up in a bit!" The other responded, voice somewhat muffled as they disappeared into the kitchen and Lovino climbed higher on the stairs.

Lovino went to his room, tossed his bags down beside his desk chair and immediately plopped himself down into the seat and groaned, letting himself slump onto his arms at said desk for a long moment in order to prepare himself physically for the mental torture he was going to willingly subject himself to before sitting back up and reaching for his bag and pulling out his books and folders he needed.

With a silent curse to the people who decided homework should be a thing, the Italian set himself to getting through the damned work as quickly as possible.

He barely nibbled on the raviolis his brother brought him he was so focused. Besides, he could savor them as his victory snack once he finished.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally slammed his textbook shut with his left hand, right hand slamming his mechanical pencil down with force, and the side of his cheek promptly met the desk with a loud groan of finality as he finally finished. He felt like his brain was once again going to come trickling out his ears, his hand was in a cramp, and his back was sending its complaints quite loudly in regards to his shitty posture bent over at his desk.

But he was done, and that was all that mattered. Fuck anything else concerning school.

He got up, took the bowl of ravioli's with him, and moved over to his bed and flopped on it with a loud sigh and readily devoured the stuffed pasta. He laid there afterwards for several minutes to let himself relax and unwind and let his brain more or less reform itself back into some state of normal coherency before he finally sat up and went to his door.

Opening it, he walked down the hall to peer into his brother's room. "Fratello?" He called.

"Hm? You finished your work, Lovi?" Feliciano asked after he pried his own attention away from his desk where he had his sketchpad out and had been in the middle of drawing something.

"Yeah..." The elder answered.

"Should I start dinner, then?"

"N-no, not yet. I-I just came to tell you that I was going to talk to Alfred for a while... I wanna know more about him and his world." Lovino mumbled quickly, face flushing.

His brother regarded him with a gentle gaze before a smile rose to his face and he nodded in understanding. "Okay. Just let me know when you're hungry, alright? I'll even make extra if you want him to stay for dinner!" He replied.

Lovino stared in mild surprise at his brother. "...Does this really not bother you at all?" He questioned curiously.

"I know it's strange, his sudden appearance and everything you've told me. I still don't understand it all, to be honest... But just that brief conversation I had with him, I could tell that he's a good person. His eyes hold no secrets, hate, or lies. His voice is calm and filled with warmth. I know he won't hurt you, fratellone, so I trust him. You seem to, as well, and that's enough for me." Feliciano replied, voice soft and calm, showing the rare side of wisdom and thoughtfulness that Lovino was one of the few to know his brother possessed, when all usually pegged him to be a happy-go-lucky idiot that went through life with his head in the clouds and infinite cluelessness.

Lovino was even redder, and ducked his head to avoid seeing the look on his brother's face, but a small smile of his own rose up in response. "...Thanks."

"As long as you're happy, that's all that matters." Feliciano responded before waving his hand in a gesture. "Now go on, you should go enjoy your time you have."

Still flushed, but not needing to be told twice, the elder Italian nodded his head and turned before walking back to his room and shut the door behind him.

He took the King of Spades card out from his pocket, and set the bowl he'd left on his bed on the bedside table, before taking a breath and focusing his mind, reaching out mentally for the other. "Alfred?" He called questionably.

It was silent for a moment, and almost enough to have a disappointed feeling envelope him, before the card began to glow. The brunette released his hold on said card and like before, it shaped itself and when the glow wore away, Alfred was standing before him once more.

"Hey there," Alfred greeted, smiling.

"H-hey yourself," Lovino shot back, the traces of his blush still there but he at least managed a small smile as he met the others gaze for a moment out of politeness before averting them to the side.

Alfred glanced around the room in a curious fashion. It was so vastly different from his world and the things of his time. But it suited his partner, he supposed. "Your room is quite fitting. Nothing too grand or too faint." He commented, speaking his thoughts.

"Fitting...? How so? Doesn't the strangeness of my world confuse you?" Lovino asked.

"It is quite different from my own world, yes," Alfred answered, finishing his turning of a full circle as he took in the room before moving to the side so he was not standing directly in front of the Italian, remembering their conversation earlier, before continuing. "But not confusing. Every world seems to follow some of the same rules. Room layouts and housing and its subsequent furnishings are some of them. It's fitting, because it is neither too overdone with luxury, nor is it bare or plain. It's...you, for lack of a better way of explaining it. Rooms should reflect the owner who stays in it. Filled with the aura of that person, you know? This room is your sanctuary."

Lovino's face flushed bright. It was the first time anyone had ever spoke of his room as being nice, and the other did it with such fanciful, elegant words, too. But the other was right, it was _his_ , and he filled it with the things that he loved and were of himself, whether it was his trinkets, or art, the few posters he had, the art scribbles on the walls he and Feliciano had drawn, and every other thing in his room. They were the things he surrounded himself with, drew comfort from when he came home, relied on for their timeless presence because it was his own.

"N-no one has ever said anything as remotely nice about my room as you... And I suppose I never stopped to think about my room as such, but... Yes, it really is my sanctuary. When I just want to hide from the world, or be in a place that anchors me... Whenever I feel like the world is just too much, I come here. And it's like everything else disappears. It's just me here, and the walls around me give me the protection and shelter I need." He whispered out.

"I think many people share that same sentiment as you, Lovino. Even I. There are times when I would need to escape from reality. From court, from my life as King, from...whatever it was that was bothering me that day. I would go to my room, because that was where I was safe, where nothing could touch me, or so it felt. Because it was filled with all the things that I wanted or put there, myself. It's still that way, to be honest. Although I've not had much need for that sanctuary, it is still a blessing to be able to fall into its comforting embrace when it is time to sleep and my bed is there." Alfred responded.

"What is your room like, then? As a King I'd expect it'd be large, at least. Although you don't seem the type to be excessively luxurious, either." The Italian wondered.

To that, the Spade King smiled. "I could show you, if you wish. Explaining how it looks would be somewhat difficult."

Lovino blinked. "Show...me?" He questioned.

"Of course. Our worlds are linked, after all. You call me here to your world through the card, but I can do something similar to show you my world. Only if you want, though." Alfred replied.

Lovino's heart was pounding suddenly, the sudden excitement at the mere _thought_ of what that world could look like, the images conjured by his mind. He'd never been one to believe in fairy-tales, but he knew of the medieval times of history so when his mind conjured images, they were of more-or-less realistic value. But seeing that truly magic did exist in that world, he supposed that there was some truth to fairy-tales, and the enchantment of it all had him all wound up tight in a swirl of emotion.

 _"Yes,"_ He breathed out, barely able to contain the desire he felt, to see with his own eyes that world that was so different from his own. To experience it, and say it was real. If he were more conscious of himself he would've been red at the thought of how stupidly he sounded like one of the damsels of said fairy-tales. Like Wendy, about to be whisked off to Neverland or some fucking bullshit, but he wasn't. His mind was simply too transfixed on the fact that it _was_ possible to see that other world, and that delighted and ignited the passion in his soul like no other thing had before.

Alfred smiled broadly and nodded his head, before holding out his hand for the other. "Come on, then. I'll show you."

Standing up on shaking legs, the brunette reached and clasped the King's hand. His entire being was thrumming with the sheer intensity of his excitement. His eyes, if he could have seen them, were practically alight and glowing, and his expression was twisted into one of childish wonder. Butterflies were in his stomach, and it was all he could do not to simply scream as a way to express the feelings that were bubbling in him.

The blond lifted his other hand and with an elaborate flick of his wrist and twirl of his fingers, a seal appeared before them, glowing brightly. "Ready?" He asked gently, looking down at the trembling Italian, who was now staring at the seal with fascinated eyes.

Honestly, it was like staring at the doorway to Narnia or some shit like that, to Lovino. His entire body _ached_ with the force that was generating inside him. He couldn't even verbally respond to Alfred, he just merely nodded. His hold on the King's hand became firmer, and without any further thought or hesitation, stepped the three steps it took from where he was to the seal, and with one more, he was pushing through it, feeling his skin tingle with an electrical current that was foreign and a feeling similar to stepping into the open-freezer things at the supermarket across his skin before the world practically exploded in a swirling burst of light and colour.

He was only vaguely aware of Alfred being right behind him.

* * *

 **End Chapter 5.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Turn Of The Cards**_  
 _Axis Powers Hetalia_  
 **Rating:** T? For now. May bump up.  
Warnings: Violence, excessive swearing, AU's galore, Card-Lore, Parallel worlds, Gakuen and Magical. Uhhh... Probably more stuff but idek.  
 _Pairings:_ What I said in the first chapter. So many ships. Gakuen ships, Card ships, and Gakuen/Card ships everywhere.  
 **Notes:** JESUS CHRIST ON A POGO STICK PEOPLE I DID NOT MEAN TO GO THIS LONG WITHOUT UPDATING. Deeeerrrrp. My bad. Sorry guys. Had some stuff waylay me in real life and some other things take up my attention. But I am back now with this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. 333

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Similarities and Differences, and an Unexpected (and Most Unwanted) Disruption.

* * *

When his vision returned after several blinks to clear away the dazzling light blur, Lovino found himself standing in the midst of a large, spacious room. It wasn't as large as the Italian was expecting, but it was still larger than he was used to. Medieval-styled was right, it was all brick-lain, with old-fashioned furnishings. The type of hand-woven tapestry and finely crafted pieces that one would see from such an era. But what was out of place, and surprised Lovino the most, was that there was indeed some type of technology.

It was but wasn't similar to the kind from his world.

"What is... How the..." Lovino stuttered as his eyes were entranced upon the ceiling where dangling glass (was it even glass?) orbs illuminated strange light. It wasn't like the light from his world at all.

He startled when he heard Alfred chuckle, having forgotten he was there with him. "Magic, Lovino. Those orbs were made to hold a certain type of magic within it, and when primed, will illuminate light."

Lovino blinked in wonder. He slowly managed to tear his eyes away and let himself look over more details of the room. Truly it was something like a mix of medieval, fantasy, and sci-fi all at once with the strange blend of magic and some technology. There was something similar to a 3D display screen on the far side of the room, and little machines thrummed with energy.

"It feels like something out of a novel," Lovino finally murmured once he stopped looking about the room and glanced back towards the King who had been patiently silent, allowing the Italian the time to take in and absorb everything in his surroundings.

"I could say the same for yours, so if I think your world is dream-like then surely it must feel the same from your perspective about mine, right?" Alfred asked with a grin.

"It's like... Something from a medieval fantasy novel with pieces of science-fiction thrown in. You have technology that even my world does not. It seems...too advanced." Lovino admitted.

"From what I can tell," Alfred began, looking thoughtful. "Your world does not hold much arcane energy. Magic, if you want to simplify it. Enough to sustain and support life, but not much more than that. That is, there is some, but it's not.. It's not accessible by normal means, to put it simply. Your world does not seem to have need for it, judging by the way you've found ways to produce energy and the like without it. Here, in my world, arcane energy is abundant. It's not infinite, but there is a great deal of it. We use and harness that energy to do many things. From lighting, to heating, we can transform that raw energy into many different forms. It's not all just spellwork for combat."

Lovino nodded. "It makes sense. When you have an energy source, you use it. No sense in letting it go to waste, right?" He asked.

"Yes, exactly. If we can use it to help make our lives and daily tasks simpler, then I am for using it. Reasonably, mind you. I don't see the need to hoard the energy and use it for more than we need. Some of the other Kingdoms do, however. My Kingdom looks for ways to get the most from as little energy as possible that way there will always be some should the day come an emergency or calamity happens. I do my best to have my scholars look into finding ways to decrease arcane energy consumption or to develop other ways to create alternative energy sources. As a result, it's why you probably see technology that is supposedly too advanced. My Kingdom excels in its resource management and we put our wealth towards development for our citizens." Alfred explained.

Lovino looked at the King in awe again. "You're a thoughtful ruler." He said quietly. "I can't say that about any of ours in my world. They do a bunch of stupid shit and make bad decisions and waste our money and resources like they're Gods and we suffer as a result."

"I wasn't always one, I can tell you that much, but my eyes have been opened to the fact I need to have an understanding of my people and their work and to manage my Kingdom the best I can. If my people are unhappy and impoverished, then we'll fall all too easily or they'll rebel. If my citizens are happy, healthy and taken care of? Then we prosper because the work will be done that much faster, the wealth will continue to be spread evenly, our supplies will be fine and they will be willing to listen to my ideas and suggestions without need for force. I see no need now to rule by fear and tyranny. They're people, just like I am, not animals. My Kingdom has flourished and made a vast recovery from the near wasteland it once was from the Queen of Spade's rule. Even though we fell from the last war, our land was not destroyed and ruined to a whole. It has recovered in the time we slept and I daresay, more abundant than ever before."

The Spade King frowned a little at what Lovino said about his world. "I'm sorry to hear that about your leaders. It seems childish to waste so carelessly like that."

Lovino snorted and nodded. "It's because they think they can get away with everything when they're in power. And the sad thing is, most of the peons like us let them. We have it in our power to overthrow them, but... Well, the bigwigs have done their best to brainwash most of us and it's succeeded. Lambs to slaughter, they go along with whatever bullshit is fed to them. Ideological subversion and all that."

"That seems... So wrong and unjust." Alfred murmured, still frowning and shook his head at the lack of sense in such things.

"I know, tell me about it. But there isn't really anything I can do about it. I'm just one voice among the millions that make up my world and it's already been proven the small voices like us get crushed or drown out when we try to speak up. So much for viva la revolution and all that, heh."

"You have quite the pessimistic take towards these events," The King observed.

"Not so much pessimistic as fucking cynical. There's not much I can do, so I don't bother to fucking worry about it. I just do my best to survive and get by. I see what's going on and I'm preparing for the eventuality that shit will hit the fan, chaos will erupt and everything'll go to hell in a hand-basket faster than you can gut a guy and I'll be one of the few prepared that got me and my brother out in time, laughing as it happens saying 'I fucking told you so'." Lovino replied, shrugging in a slightly careless manner.

"I see... That is observant and smart of you to be prepared, but I wouldn't give up hope on your world just yet. When people get desperate enough, things you never thought possible happen. Calamity, or miracles. When people are pushed to the brink, humanity's will to survive and escape oppression shine through stronger and brighter than ever. I've witnessed it myself, both through my own people and through all the times I brought ruin to the other Kingdoms and watched their people rise time and again." The King responded.

To that, Lovino could not reply. He simply gave a nod to show he understood and acknowledge what the Spade King said.

Slowly, Lovino looked back at the 3D like screen on the far end of the room and gestured to it. "What is that?" He asked, changing the subject.

Alfred smiled and walked over towards it, motioning for the other to join him. The Italian shuffled over and stared in curious wonderment as it seemed much like a 3D touch screen computer. Text floated across the screen-if it was a screen-but it was in a format he didn't understand.

Alfred's fingers glowed, and Lovino watched as the King touched the screen and swirled his fingers in a pattern and suddenly the text rearranged itself and there was a brighter glow from the screen and a quiet 'ping' like noise before the screen flashed and changed. It expanded and suddenly there was literally a miniature 3D display of what looked like a large town and a castle.

"This is one of our newest security developments. With our Magic, we've learned to scan large areas full-scale and take a reading of it. But that wasn't enough since no one can continually keep scanning all the time, right? So we found a way to implement catalysts that will cast the spell continually that continues to generate the image. Our land has protective barriers and wards on them, but sometimes even those fail. The ones that protect our towns are the strongest, but with these live, continual scans, and this visual reading, we can tell accurately if something's wrong or amiss, see?" Alfred explained and as the brunette watched the blond's fingers twirl and his hand move, the image from the scans would enlarge, or shrink, and you could see a high quality of definition and distinction, even right down to the people that were bustling down the streets and the vendors in the stalls in the market. Lovino could only stare in wonder.

"It's... This is... So advanced, even we don't have anything like this. We have security cameras and active monitoring but not... Nothing to this degree or depth. This is incredible, holy shit." The Italian breathed.

Alfred smiled, a look of pride crossing his features before looking back to the screen and directed his magic's flow a different way into the screen and when he did, suddenly the screen expanded even more, to the whole shape of the room, and suddenly three-dimensional images of people began walking by as if they were inside of the room itself. Lovino startled and stared with wide-eyes at the projection. "Fucking shit-you can display it in life-size proportions?! Not even the 3D projections in my world are this in-depth."

The King laughed at the male's exclamation, looking cheerful. "That's the beauty of our arcane energy-we can literally scale things as large or as small as we need to view it without sacrificing clarity or quality. Since the energy is in everything-literally everything in this world-we can scan it and actively know. We also use something similar to this technology to project simulations. For battle strategy, architecture, geographical, you name it. We run progressive scans, and then we input the logical probability, the outcome we expect, and leave room for the random factor and we generally can get a near accurate simulation or prediction of what to expect."

"Wh-whoa... Shit that's something straight outta Star Trek right there with their goddamned Holodecks." Lovino mumbled to himself before looking at the King. "I think my brain's going to explode from the sheer weight of knowledge I'm taking in from this."

The blond chuckled and gave a nod of understanding. With a few twists of his wrists and his fingers twirling, the images scaled back down and the screen shrank back down to the way it was and another faint 'ping' noise went off before the text from before the King had opened it appeared again.

The King looked like he was going to say something, but before he could, a knock came to the large wooden door on the opposite side of the room, startling Lovino and causing him to jump.

"Enter," Alfred called calmly.

The door opened and two figures stepped in.

Lovino's eyes widened then blinked rapidly. He knew who these two were. Before he could even begin to speak up, though, one of the figures stepped forward and bowed to the Spade King.

"Sorry to interrupt, Lord brother, but-"

And then the other figure practically sprang the distance from the door to the spot in front of the King and was staring with wide-eyes at them.

They were of the same height, had the same hair, and same coloured eyes.

Lovino was staring at the Alfred from his world and the Alfred from this one.

Glancing his eyes to the other figure, who was now straightening from their bow, he took in their slightly longer and mildly waved hair that was a few shades lighter than Alfred's, their eyes seemed to be a mix of violet and blue that shifted back and forth and a wayward spiral curl bobbing from the middle of their part-line. This had to be this world's version of Matthew, Alfred's brother, if the others words were anything to go by.

He looked back to the two Alfred's and the Spade King was staring passively towards his alternative self, though amusement seemed to dance in the center of his gaze. The Alfred from his own world looked fit to burst, his eyes were wide, excitement gleamed in them and Lovino knew that look from the classes he was in with the other that he was two seconds away from firing off an endless string of questions.

The Spade King seemed to recognize the air about the other as well for his lips quirked into the slightest of grins before he broke the silence before the other could speak. "I wasn't expecting to interact with my parallel self so soon, but I'm not too surprised you're here. I hope this world hasn't confused you too much."

To that, the Italian watched as the Alfred from his world blinked for a moment, looking a bit put out at his thunder being stolen as well as taking a moment to process the Spade King's words before a broad, beam of his own rose to his face before he let out a laugh and shook his head. "Not at all, dude! Are you kidding me, this is something any self-respecting Video Gamer dreams of! It's like stepping foot into one of those awesome Fantasy-Adventure RPGs and being told you're the Hero destined to save the world and stuff! Nope, not unusual at all!"

The Spade Monarch looked amused, but a bit of confused at his counterpart's words. Before he could question, his counterpart caught sight of Lovino.

"Hey, you're that Vargas kid that's in a few of my classes! Wasn't expecting to see you here, Matt told me I was the only one here in this world." Alfred exclaimed.

"I have a name, you American Idiot, and I don't honestly know how you manage to know I'm in said classes with you since you seem to either goof off or sleep through them," Lovino scoffed, rolling his eyes, though a flush was rising to his face from the scrutiny of the others gaze. "A-and I've not been here long. I called the Spade King to talk, like I promised. We simply got onto the subject that it was possible for me to see this world and It just sort of happened."

"'Matt'?" The Spade King questioned, brow raising, a smile on his face. "You're already calling my brother such a fond nickname?"

Matthew in question made a quiet sound and adjusted his glasses. "He insisted. Said he calls his own brother said name, too. I didn't see any reason to deny him that... Unless you don't wish him to, Lord brother?"

Shaking their head, the King continued to smile. "I've no qualms or objections to it, he is after all, my parallel self. If he treats you as fondly as he does your parallel self then I've nothing to worry."

Matthew gave a small head-bow in acknowledgment and Alfred blinked and cocked his head curiously. "You're really mature, it's kinda not fair." He said to his counterpart.

The Monarch chuckled quietly. "I'm older than you, my parallel. I've had time and years longer than you to mature into who I am."

"Honestly it's like handling the energetic curiosity and eagerness you had when you were about his age, Alfred." Matthew said softly, a quiet, but fond smile rising to his face.

"Again, it's because of the differences in age. Due to our Arcane Energy we've much longer lifespans because that energy preserves our bodies a lot longer. Due to the lack of that energy in your world, I would assume that's why your lifespans are so short."

"...Would it bother you if I asked how old you are then?" Lovino managed to speak up and the Alfred beside him nodded his head in agreement.

The King laughed. "Not at all. Let's see... If we don't take into account the long period of time I've been asleep, then... I'd say I'm nearing my 300th year? Matthew, you're better at keeping track of our ages, can you clarify?"

Matthew let out a soft huff in response, rolling his eyes towards his brother before he spoke. "You're 294, Lord brother, going on 295, and I'm going to be 297 within the next month."

Lovino made a choked noise. "Y-You're really that old? B-but you don't hardly look beyond twenty!"

Alfred nodded his head in agreement. "Dude that's mind-boggling, but not too surprising... Damn, I guess that's why you're so mature compared to me. Even if I made it to being an old geezer by my world's standard I still probably wouldn't reach half the maturity you have."

Lovino side-eyed the blond. "Do you even _have_ any maturity right now?" He questioned.

"...Of course I do! Just because I don't take my schoolwork as seriously as Mattie tells me to, I'm plenty street smart and you don't need to have a formal education to make it in the world. Just because I like video games and comic books and believe in Superheroes doesn't mean I'm not mature when I have to be or the situation calls for it!" Alfred yelled boisterously, looking seriously hurt and put out at the other.

"I agree, you show a maturity about you. But it's still in it's learning stages, you will develop more over time, even if it will not reach the level mine is. But that's simply because of the differences in our worlds. I'm sure when you reach it, you'll be considered very wise in your world." The King of Spades assured gently.

Lovino looked down towards the ground, falling silent.

Matthew spoke up towards Alfred. "So the fact about our age really doesn't bother you much?"

To that, the teen perked up and shook his head. "Nope. Believe me, when you play as many video games as I do, and all the vast story lines and plot they come up with for it, you get used to the odd and strange."

"...A video game?" Matthew questioned.

Lovino spoke up quietly, offering an explanation. "Video games are like interactive visual novels in our world. Those...display screen things you guys have with your magic? Our technology from our world does something like that. And we have these machines that read all kinds of data, and some of them are games. Your futuristic stories? How you imagine them in your head, gigantic moving machines, floating sky-cities, you name it, these concepts can be designed with that data and displayed on these machines and it's very immerse and expansive and most are designed to be adventure-like and tell a story spanned out through characters and combat. That's why this idiota over here isn't surprised or batting an eyelash at the fact there's magic, sci-fi elements and that you're older than we are though you look young; these are all concepts introduced in these games."

The Spade King looked intrigued and curious. "I'd love to see these sometime, it sounds completely fascinating..."

"Do you play any of those games?" Alfred asked Lovino.

"Of course I do, but I'm not a complete addict like you. I have responsibilities and I have to take care of my fratello so I don't have all the time to play them." Lovino responded deadpan-like.

Alfred pouted. "I don't have all the time, either, I work a part-time job, I'm part of half the after-school sports clubs, I do a lot of charity and community service work on top of that and every other Saturday I visit the V.C. to clean and put fresh flowers on all of the headstones! I just somehow manage to find and make time in between all that to do stuff I enjoy and so what if Video gaming is the thing I enjoy doing the most? My time, my life." He answered.

Lovino stared at the blond in mild surprise. "...You really do all that?" He questioned, sounding caught between shock and some form of awe.

"Yeah, I grew up doing the charity drives and community service stuff with Matt and I don't see any reason to quit now, I love sports and it keeps me active and in shape so I keep my strength up, and I was raised to pay my respects to any and all veterans when I could and since I don't get out as much as I did when I was younger and had more time, I figure cleaning off the headstones and placing the flowers shows just as much respect. The old grounds keeper sometimes falls behind because of their own physical ailments so my doing that helps them out. Win/win all around. I'm doing whatever small part I can. I work part time over at the diner by the square. You know, the one by the corner that's all old-school hamburger and malt shop styled? I work afternoons after school and on Sunday over there doing whatever role they need me to be. I'll wait tables, cook, wash dishes, man the counter if they need me to." Alfred responded animatedly, beaming brightly with pride and happiness.

Lovino stared at the other, his eyes reflecting his surprise and the subtle amount of respect he suddenly gained for the other.

The Spade King looked quite impressed. "You're quite involved with your community, that's impressive for someone as young as you." He murmured.

Matthew glanced over to his brother. "He's your counterpart, did you expect anything less, Lord brother? Even if his station in life isn't like yours, we reflect our parallels in equal-like ways."

The King nodded. "I know, Matthew, and I am not surprised in the fact he proves to be my equal, but I did not expect it to be in this way. My admiration for such acts is earnest." He replied.

"Besides, you don't seem that surprised, either, revered elder brother." The King added in wryly.

Matthew made a face, nose crinkling and making his glasses slide down a bit before he pushed them back into place. "Please don't call me that, Lord brother, it makes me feel even more older than you than I am. You needn't call me such a title, since you're the King here, not I. As for not seeming surprised..." The blond shrugged, looking thoughtful.

"I suppose it's simply because I know how you are and if we're matches to our parallels then why wouldn't they equate to the things you are? I think I'd be disappointed if this other Alfred was not as hardworking and dedicated as you."

"And I've said it a million times myself that you needn't call me such a stuffy title, either, Matthew. We're brothers before Royal Guard and King, I care not what the rest of the Court says of this. I revere and hold our bond of kinship stronger than I do the titles and positions of state we're in," King Alfred replied, before sighing and responding to the other statement, adjusting his own glasses.

"But I suppose, you are right. Your observations almost always are."

Alfred looked back and forth between the two. "You two are as close as I am to my own Matt. Just kind of... I dunno how to put it. Different. Older. And at the same time, it's completely deja vu for me, like looking into a mirror. Not quite the same."

Lovino raised a brow. "I think that's the most fucking profound thing I've ever heard you speak in all the damned times I've heard you; not counting what you just fucking said moments before, though, idiota."

Alfred pulled another face, a mix of a pout and a look of indignity. "I'm just speaking my mind and calling it as I see it, what's wrong with that? As I said, it's like watching how Matt and I are, but different. And also there's the fact these two have an age difference and my Matt and I don't. We're twins." The teen responded.

"Oh, you're twins in your world?" The Spade King asked curiously.

"Mhm, we are. Matt was born first, or so we're told. Not like it matters, regardless. I've always been more of the big brother figure anyway between the two of us. He's horribly shy and quiet and could probably melt into the wall if you left him against it. He's never been exactly picked on or anything, but he's the type that, when you know him and see him, you just wanna put your arms around him and squish him in a hug and wish that you could make it so he wouldn't ever get hurt. He's really laid back but oh my God, don't ever piss him off, no matter what. He could probably plot your death and execute it so flawlessly and hide your body and you'd never be found ever again. Also don't give him a hockey stick. He goes apeshit and channels the world's best hockey players and will beat your ass at the game and beat your ass physically if you get _in_ his way while playing." Alfred responded, waving his hands about theatrically as he talked to emphasize things.

"...How fascinating..." Matthew murmured softly, blinking slowly a few times as he absorbed the information about his parallel self.

"And don't get me wrong, he's not weak or anything, he does a lot. I mean, _a lot_. Like me, sorta. He does the charity and community service stuff with me, and though he's not in all the afterschool clubs that I am, he still participates in some of the sports ones with me and he's also really really smart in some of the things I'm not. Would say he's a nerd, but he's more than that, he doesn't fit that stereotype, he just really really loves numbers and science and is good at solving problems for said things. He also really likes reading and if he isn't at home with me reading and stuff like that he's actually over at the library. He works there part time as a librarian and part of his community service stints is doing learning and reading initiative programs for children there. Kids flock to him like he's the best thing since pre-sliced bread. He can hold their attention for literally hours and none of them get bored at all. He's good with them. He's part of the chess club at school and can beat you twenty ways from Sunday in under ten minutes. ...Actually, he's just really good at any kind of tactical and strategy game, period." The teen continued, beaming proudly as he mentioned all the accomplishments and things his brother did.

The King smiled. "Sounds about right, this Matthew here is quite the strategist and bookworm himself. He's also a very patient scholar and teaches some of the younger apprentices as well." He said fondly, looking over to his brother, eyes reflecting the same kind of pride his parallel did for his brother.

Matthew's face flushed the slightest before he shook his head. "You mustn't flatter me and show such favoritism, brother. I only do what I can and must for our Kingdom, and for you. I am your older brother and it's my duty and job to protect you regardless of the fact I am your Ace, so of course I must be learned in strategy and combat." He replied, voice still quiet but held the edge of fluster and embarrassment at the way his brother vouched for him.

"Hahaha, my Matt would deny any praise and recognition too, dude, don't worry about it. Just take it for what it is. You know it's something special and real when your sibling says they're proud of you." Alfred laughed, smiling over at the Spade Ace, his words causing the King to nod in agreement and even Lovino hummed a quiet trill to the words.

"My fratello can be the biggest idiota and air-head but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't proud of him. Sometimes, though, I do wonder if he's proud of me..." Lovino wondered aloud.

"Dude, your brother barely ever shuts up about you and how cool and nice you are. It drives that German dude he hangs out with bananas and his bro just seems to cackle all the time when he does." Alfred piped up.

"...R-really...?" Lovino asked, blinking in confusion. He never knew this.

"I think I heard him say once that you're the one that's pretty much taught him everything he does know and that you've pretty much raised both him and yourself on your own 'cause your caretaker or whatever isn't around much. I really admire that, you know? It's not easy. Like, at all. It's hell trying to make it, when you know that failure isn't an option, yeah? Been there myself." Alfred responded.

"...Oh..." Lovino whispered softly, looked pained for a long moment before he spoke up again.

"...Y-yeah. Grandfather isn't really home much. He's always worked... Leaves money and shit, we're never wanting for anything financially, but... It didn't stop Feli's tears, it didn't make me feel loved, and he wasn't there to tell or show us any of the things we needed to hear or know. So if Grandpa wasn't going to fucking fill that role, even for Feli's sake... I would. I'm the older one, it's my job to protect my brother and goddamn it all, I've done the best I can to make sure my brother knew he wasn't alone, th-that someone was there... T-that he was... H-he was..." Lovino's eyes were watering and he looked down harshly and swiped at his eyes, his throat closing and he choked back a noise and shook his head violently.

The three figures standing around the Italian all had a look of empathy and an understanding glaze to their eyes at the others words.

"...I get that, Lovino. It's been the same way for me and Matt. We were...well, not wanted when we were born. We were given up for adoption. No one wanted us so we went into the Foster Care system. Got tossed about back and forth for a while. Neither of us would leave the other behind when someone expressed want to adopt one of us and that would pretty much screw our chances over, but we promised we weren't gonna become separated. It was hard. Hard as hell, but we did find some stability for a while in one foster family that raised us like their own. One of them was ex-military and they taught us how to survive and how to get by in the world. Instilled in us our pride and honor, I guess. That's one of the reasons we do our charity drives and community service-it was part of our thing in the system. After we hit sixteen and could challenge the court system to let us be on our own, we worked our butts off to make that happen. That's when we got our jobs and really began pushing ourselves in school. It took another year, but we did it. So really, all Matt and I have are each other. And that's wh I can say I admire you for what you do for your own bro, yeah?" Alfred said quietly, and for Lovino, it was the first time he'd ever heard the blond's voice be soft and low-key compared to the boisterous loud tone he usually used.

He heard the developing maturity the Spade King had spoke of in the tone, and the experience the other had that was similar to his own.

"You and your siblings have lead a very hard life," Matthew murmured quietly.

"Indeed, but the fact you still avidly continue to push forward shows your true characters and strength you have. You both have my respect." King Alfred replied.

Lovino blinked the remaining remnants of murky tears from his eyes as his face flushed red again and he found himself staring at the ground. "T-thanks..."

Alfred was about to reply as well, but a loud chiming noise began going off at a near frenetic rate.

All four figures in the room look startled.

"A breach?!" Matthew exclaimed.

The Spade King was already in motion even as his brother was speaking and had made his way back over to the 3D screen and his hands were glowing as he moved at a fast pace, unlocking the screen and began to move his wrists and fingers quickly and the images from the screen began shifting at a dizzying pace.

"Wh-what's going on?" Lovino asked, looking worried.

"Red alert time?" Alfred offered weakly.

"Not funny, Americana, don't start making fucking Star Trek or Star Wars jokes right now." The Italian snapped.

Matthew was glancing towards his brother in a worried way, but had moved back to the door, looking on guard and ready to expect danger or trouble.

"...Matthew, you need to go alert Yao, Xiangyu, and Jack, quickly. From the looks of it, it's some of the Club's forces. No doubt Ivan's still sore from his defeat..." The King murmured.

Matthew looked to his brother, his eyes sharpening and the two watching could almost see the complete shift he made in his demeanor and presence. The Ace gave a short bow. "Yes, Lord brother."

Then the blond turned to Alfred and looked somewhat apologetic. "I apologize, but I must leave your side for the moment. I will not risk you coming with me. Stay here with my brother and his partner, you'll be safe. I'll return when I can."

Alfred shook his head and gave a weak, but reassuring grin to the other. "It's okay, man. Do your thing."

Nodding, Matthew turn and practically ran out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Wh-what now...?" Lovino asked the Spade King.

King Alfred frowned a little. "For the moment, we'll stay here. My chambers are the hardest to get to. But we'll be moving once Matthew returns. Once he's alerted our Jack and some of our other Knights, we'll be able to at least form some defense to the castle. The Clubs' forces seem to have left the town alone and are targeting the castle which is why I suspect this is a more personal fight. Probably the Club's Ace and Queen, and perhaps the Jack, too. Who knows. Ivan's Court does not take too kindly to any harm done to him." He replied.

Lovino looked uneasy and even Alfred looked a little unsure, but the two nodded in response.

The silence was tense for five minutes until an explosion rang through the air and suddenly the whole castle shook.

The Spade King's expression grew dark with worry and subtle anger.

Summoning his sword to his hand, the King crossed the room and headed for the door.

"Please stay here, both of you. I cannot-and will not-allow this attack to continue or risk my subjects falling to harm." He said.

He was about to open the door, when...

"W-wait!"

* * *

 **End Chapter 6.**

* * *

 **End Notes:** About the names Xiangyu and Jack: They're my names I've given to Hong Kong and Australia, respectively. They are the 10 and 9 of Spades. And don't worry, I should have the next part done with relatively soon, as long as I don't get waylaid by life again. -flails-


End file.
